


No place for an Omega

by BrightLightsFullMoon



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha!Minho, Baby Beta!Chuck, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Omega!Thomas, Omegaverse, alpha!alby, alpha!gally, mentions of mpreg, omega!newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightsFullMoon/pseuds/BrightLightsFullMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the Maze Runner but in omegaverse.<br/>Follows the Movie!Verse not the book!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Glade

**Author's Note:**

> I already have chapter two of this done but I am waiting until I finish chapter three before putting it up.

Chapter One

Waking up with no memories was possibly the most terrifying thing that he had ever endured. Of course he wasn't able to tell because he had no fucking memories. But judging by the insane terror that was ripping throughout all of his nerve endings, he had to assume it would be the most terrifying thing he had ever endured. What the hell could be more horrifying than this?

All he knew was the metal cage that he was sprawled out in. He tried to focus but nothing worked, it was all just a blank slate in his mind. Did he even have name? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about anything other than his current surroundings which were not comfortable in the slightest. But that was the very least of his worries at this moment in time. He had much bigger things to worry about like the fact he had no fucking memories.

All he could do was scream out in desperation in the hopes that someone, somewhere would hear him. But giving he could hear the constant metallic clinking that indicated that cage was climbing, much like a elevator, he didn't have much hope for someone hearing him. It didn't stop him from rattling against the sides of the cage, shaking them relentlessly as he screamed for help until he winced as he felt the bars of the cage cutting into his hand.

The cage picked up speed and he found himself being thrown to the side by the sheer force of speed, knocking into a few canisters. He wasn't sure what was in them and he was not in a hurry to find out. It could have really been anything. And he really did not want to die in a metallic cage going god only knows where because curiosity happened to get the better of him.

The speed simply continued to pick up and rather far in the distance he spotted a lining of red light which he automatically braced himself for impact against whatever he was hurling towards but suddenly the cage just came to a sudden and very shaky stop. The lights all going out and leaving him in complete darkness hearing only the heavy panting of his breath. Left in the darkness for god only know how long.

Well not very long as it turns out. The overheard doors seemed to push open and the rather brutally bright light of the sun shone right into the pit he lay in, burning into his eyes. It was almost blinding but after a moment of focusing his eyes he finally realized the crowd of boys who seemed to laughing and talking amongst themselves as the all stand over head. It wasn't just that, it was the overwhelming scents that seemed to build with it. So much different from his own, well apart from one but he couldn't exactly pin point who it was coming from amongst the group of about thirty plus. At this point it would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

He had no idea where the hell he was and he had no idea who these people were and he was too busy soaking in that line of thought that he took a moment before he noticed one of the group jumping down into cage, causing him to scuttle back like a terrified animal. The guy who had jumped in to join him in this rackety cage was significantly taller than him and much more built up than he was. And the scent smacked into him and he realized why.

He was an Alpha. 

Perhaps that was why the instinct to get as far away from this guy as possible was kicking into the pit of his stomach. But he didn't really have anywhere to go so he compromised by trying to look anywhere but at the guy's eyes. But he didn't miss the amused smirk on his face and the way his nosed up turned as he got closer and he certainty did not miss the almost sadistic grin that warped onto his features which really was enough for him to know that he wanted to get the hell away from the creep.  
“Day one, omega, rise and shine.” He barely had time to think of a retort before a large hand fisted in his shirt and with substantial force hauled him out of the cage and up onto the level where everyone else was standing before dropping him down to the ground where everyone seemed to circle around him like he was a piece of meat and giving the people around him seemed to be Beta' and Alpha's and he was an omega, it wouldn't be surprising. He was literally up shit creek without a paddle. There was no way he was going to be able to survive here, around these people.

“He's scrawny...” He heard one voice whisper. And whoever whispered it he wanted to punch them in the face and show them just how scrawny he really is. Not that it would probably work.

“He should work in the kitchens.” Another, more amused voice called. As if all of this were a game to them and he couldn't feel like dealing with this, all the staring, the leering and the very defined worry over his safety. God knows what was going to happen to him here. All he knew was that he was not safe in the slightest.

He was about two seconds away from a panic attack as the fight or flee response seemed to kick into his brain, that one moment where he had a choice to make and really there was one one that he could make.

So he bolted. 

Omega's were faster than their Alpha and Beta counterparts so it was all he could do to run as fast and as far as he could away from these people.

“We've got a runner!” It was all he heard, no sound of any of them following him which struck him as an oddity but it didn't stop him from running from them.

What did stop him from running, however, was the pathetically small rock that he ended up tumbling over in a rapid rolling motion before he ended up being sprawled out against the grass face first which giving by the surrounding howling laughter he could hear behind him, must have been funny to these people but he was focused on the massive grey stone wall ahead of his, it was massive and easily 100ft in height. And it wasn't just one of them.

He rose himself to his feet as he looked around himself, spotting the other three walls that seemed to have them all entrapped in the square grassland. How could the others just laugh and find this amusing. How could they be so damn comfortable with all of this like it was a normality. This place was a prison. But what had he done to be warranted to be sent here. The crushing desire to know was second to the crushing disappointment of not being able to remember anything.

His musing were forced away into the back of his mind when he felt a rough hand grabbed him by the back of the neck, hauling him off like an unruly kitten. “Can't have you running, omega.” The gruff voice growls and he knew it to be that Alpha who had hauled him away first time around. The one he didn't want to be within a hundred feet of.

“Let me go. Let me go, let me out of here.” He struggles as much as he could against the grip of an Alpha despite the fact he knew it would do no good. And the Alpha pulling him along didn't seem to care at all for anything he might have to say.

“Quiet.” It was a straight up command and who was he to even try to fight against that. All he could do was keep his mouth shut as keep his head low as he dragged off to what looked like a small row of wooden cage doors. “You need to cool off. You can stay in here until you've calmed the hell down.”  
He wanted to say something but to be honest the Alpha intimidated the hell out of him and god only knows what this asshole was capable. So he allowed himself to be thrown through the wooden door and down into a murky pit which he was supposed to sit silently in. He wasn't going to break out of this easily. All he could really do was wallow in some degree of pitiful misery and think about what he could do from here.

The biggest questions had to be the 'What the hell was going on?' and of course the 'Why the hell am I here?' and all he could do was mull over those questions in the hopes that soon enough he would be given an answer.

Although only fifteen minutes must have passed before he could scent someone coming closer, an alpha. Thinking it to be the same guy who he had encountered twice now he pushed himself as far back into the pit as he could, pulling his knees up to his chest and burrowing his head into his knees. If it was, he sure as hell was not coming out.

“Hi there, little omega.” It was a more compassion voice this time which prompted said omega to raise his head in interest to see who it was and thankful it wasn't the other guy. “I'm Alby.”

He looked older than the other Alpha, perhaps around eighteen years old and even bigger than the other one but with black skin and a softer expression on his facial features. “You're not going to run again, okay?” It didn't come out as such a brutal command. Only gentle and he found himself nodding slowly along, almost compellingly. He didn't feel like he wanted to run anymore and the Alpha seemed to be aware of that, giving the amused smile on his lips. “Okay...” He agrees before reaching up to undo the latch to the wooden door that was keeping him trapped in the pit, pulling it open with ease as he moved to crouching down in front of the opening which was still preventing him from leaving. “Do you remember anything? Something about yourself? Anything at all?”

It struck him odd than he seemed so compassionate but he ignore it as he tried to think as hard as he could but it was still just the same blank slate that he had come into contact with before. “I can't remember a thing.” He was shaking in distress, after all he had woken up in a freaking metal cage with absolutely nothing to remember. If that didn't scare anyone then they weren't freaking right in the head.

But the Alpha just smiles. “Don't worry about it. Its happened to all of us.” And that wasn't a worrying sentiment in the slightest, now was it. “You're remember your name in a few days. It just takes a little time so don't worry about it.. You have nothing to worry about here, from me or from anyone else.” He supposed it was assurance but he really wasn't feeling very assured. 

“What is this place?” Not that he could really see much of it from the pit he was stuck in.

Alby smiles as he reaches his hand out to the Omega. “C'mon. I'll show you around.”

He was somewhat sceptical about the whole thing but regardless his slid his hand into Alby's, allowing the Alpha to help him out of the pit, clambering out with a stumble. But he finally got a proper long look at his surroundings, taking it all in. The small pockets of trees, the collections of wooden huts and other structures and the odd sense that the people in here seemed happy to be here in the trapped square of grass. And while it might be a rather large square, it was still close to a prison.

He followed Alby as he began to walk in front of him, following like a little lost sheep which was ironically also roaming around the grasslands.

“This is the glade. We eat here, we sleep here, we grow our own food, build our own shelter.” Alby explained it like it was all a routine for him but it wasn't so easy to comprehend that this was just going to be his life now. Even if he couldn't remember what his life was like before this but he knew he must have had one. And it was infuriating. “Anything we need the box provides. The rest is up to us.” Alby points over to the the arena where the omega remember being hauled out of by the other Alpha. 

“Who put us here?” It seemed like the very obvious question.

Alby just elated a soft sigh. “That we don't know. All we know is that every month the box comes up with fresh supplies and a new greenie and this month we got ourselves another omega.” There was no bite to his words, a small tone on affection if anything.

“Another?” He caught onto the implication that there is another omega in 'The Glade'. If there was any one he would feel safer around it would be another omega. 

Alby smiles as he looks around. “Speaking of the devil.” He shouts and the omega watches sight of a lanky boy casually walking towards them, blond hair blowing in every direction thanks to the wind. “Greenie, this is Newt.”

He was different to the the Alpha and it wasn't just... “You're the other omega?” His scent was too much like his own for him not to be. He was worried that it may have came out a little brash but the other omega just laughs, clearly amused by the sentiment.

“Don't mess around, do ya?” He pushes out a hand which he couldn't push away. He was trying to be nice at the very least. 

Alby seems pleased at the interaction between the two omega's. “When I'm not around, Newt is in charge of the the glade.” 

Now he might now actually remember much. Okay he might not remember anything at all but he knows for a fact that and an omega being in a power of position wasn't really heard of. It wasn't really there place but he couldn't complain.

“Well its a good thing that you are always around then.” Newt smiles as he leans into Alby a little. “I'll tell you though, that was some dash you made earlier.” He comments to the other omega. “For a second I thought you had the chops to be a runner even if you are an omega. Well until you ended up face planting the ground.” A laugh passed between Newt and Alby.

“A runner?” Another new term that could mean pretty much freaking anything. And judging by the falling looks on Alby and Newt's faces, it was something they did not want him to know about yet.

“Newt, mind getting Chuck for me?” Alby keeps his voice hushed a little as he leaned into Newt who nods. There was no command there, and the other omega realized there was a tight bond of trust there if Newt would do what he was asked without being commanded. 

Alby wound his arm to place it gently and reassuringly onto the omega's back to guide away from the direction that Newt left in. “Sorry to rush this along a little but you came up late and we are in the middle of preparing for something.” 

“Preparing what?” He probably didn't want to know but the look on Alby's face was not a sinister one. He genuinely did seem like a caring guy and if Newt, another omega, seemed to trust him, he should have some degree of faith. Its what he muses over as Alby leans them over to a large free standing wooden structure that looked very much like a watch tower.

“You'll see.” He chuckles as he began to climb the stairs, leading up the watch tower. “I hope you aren't afraid of heights, little omega.” 

Out of everything here, the thing he had to least afraid of was heights, so of course he followed Alby up with some degree of speed that seemed to surprise the Alpha as he was right at Alby's heels.

“Damn, greenie.” He smirks, rather impressed by the swiftness. Alby moves so he could lean over the barrier, looking out over to the enclosed space which did look increasingly large from this angle. “This is our home. We work hard for everything we have here, if you respect that.” He levels his head with the omega. “We will get along just fine.”It wasn't a threat. More of a warning.

However the newbie's focus let his eyes out to the huge walls that enclosed them in here. It was all he could really think about from up here. “What's out there?” He personally thought it was a pretty ovbious and easily answerable questioned but the look on Alby's face said otherwise.

“We only have three rules here, omega.” Again there was no bite to the terminology. Possibly because he didn't really have anything else to be called by. “First, we need you to your part. I don't have time for any freeloaders who think they can get off with everything.” And that he agreed with. A community needed everyone to pitch in. “Second, you never harm another glader. Even omega's can snap so its worth telling you this as well.”

“And thirdly?”

“Most important rule of all. You never leave the glade. You never venture out there.” He seemed pretty adamant that these rules were to be followed. “Do you understand me?”

Of course he simply nods, for the moment, he did not allow his curiosity to get the better of him. For the moment being the key words. His nodding agreement seemed to ease up the Alpha back into a more chipper mood. 

“Hey Alby!” There was a cheerful cry down on the ground which caused both of them to lean over, spotting a young boy on the ground, waving his hands in a cheerful manner. He looked much younger than the other boy's that the omega had seen lingering around. He couldn't be much older than about thirteen.

“Hey Chuck.” Alby replies, waving back before turning to look the omega at his side. “Coming down?”

Not a command but he followed it nevertheless, it couldn't hurt. Well at least not yet. 

He clambered down the wooden ladder after Alby, jumping down with a soft sigh before he got a better look at the boy. Chuck. He was a chubby little kid with a mop top of curly brown hair but he seemed oddly excited about everything around him and it was somewhat adorable. He scented the air for a moment. The kid was a beta, well he certainly didn't think he was an Alpha and he had been lead to believe the only other omega in this place was Newt. 

“I have to go and take care of a couple of little extra things but Chuck will be able to help you from here on out, okay?”

The omega looked at the kid, who was just that, a child. But he was new and these guys clearly knew how to deal with things.

“Sure.” Chuck almost practically bounces on his feet as he grabbed the omega by the wrist to pull him along. “You need to get you're place in the sleeping area set up. C'mon, I'll help you.”

The newbie certainly couldn't really say anything because sleeping sounded like a really good idea even if he wouldn't be able to do it at this moment in time.

He followed Chuck over to a wooden building that house numerous hanging hammocks but not enough to count for all the people he had seen roaming around the Glade. There was only about 28 while there had to be about thirty-four gladers and that was just a rough estimation. “So is it, fight for who gets to sleep?” He asks, feeling a little worried that he would have to out fight Alpha's and Beta' for a right to sleep.

“Huh?” Chuck was stunned into confusion for a moment before he seemed to catch onto what the omega was talking about. “Oh right, no. The Alpha's have separate sleeping quarters dotted around the glade. “ He smiles as he grabs a long strip of woven fabric to begin tying it from pole to pole. “You know its the same for all of us.” He noticed the longing look on the omega's face. “We wake up in the box, no memories, get out and Alby gives us the tour and we're left to just join in the routine. Don't worry. You're doing much better than I did, trust me...” Chuck snickers to himself as he finishes getting the hammock up. But by the time he lifted his head, he found the omega wandering off in the direction of the open entrance of walls surrounding their encapment. “Oh crap...” The beta mutters before darting off as fast as he could to follow the omega. “Heeeey.”

He could hear Chuck following him up but he needed to see it, up close and for himself.

“Hey, you aren't supposed to be out here.” Chuck was out of breath and overly worried, as if he would get into trouble for this. “We're not supposed to go out there.”

The omega would have, maybe, have listened to Chuck had he not caught the sight of two boys coming out from the walls, jogging light on their feet. Was Chuck lying to him?

“New greenie? How does it feel to be promoted, Chuckles?” The first one closest to them was an taller blond boy who looked more intimidating than the omega was going to admit to. “An omega too.” 

“Feels great, Ben.” Chuck smiles but the omega could see a look of something akin to hunger in Ben's eyes and it made in incredibly uncomfortable.

Another passed them slowing down as he passed the two and unlike Ben, this guy, seemed more curious than anything, interested almost. He didn't feel as nearly intimated by the other nameless boy.

He cocked his head to the side before he looked back at Chuck, almost annoyed. “I thought you said that nobody was allowed to go out there?”

“No.” Chuck corrected. “I said we're not allowed to go out there. The Alpha's are the only ones who are allowed to go out into the Maze. They are the strongest after all.” 

There was one key detail that he picked up on from what Chuck said. “Maze?” And judging by the look on the beta's face. It must have not registered what he had actually said in the midst of his rambling.

“What?”

“You said it was a maze.” Which only served to further his curiousity. Why on earth would they be surrounded by a maze.

“I did?” Chuck looked terrified, assuming this was going to get him into some degree of trouble. Not that he was going to say anything against the beta. That would just be rather childish.

“Yeah...” Enough to listening to all of this, he stepped around Chuck and moved in closer to the open walls of what he now knew to be a maze of all things. Chuck following him like a panicked little brother that he couldn't remember if he had or not. Stepping closer as he peered into the passage of the open maze. It was dark, full of strange vines, plants and the giant stone walls were almost entirely covered in ivy. He was overwhelmed by an urge to just dart out into the unknown to see what he could find. He was sure he was fast enough on his feet to at least do something. But Chuck was gripping onto his sleeve pretty damn tightly.

“I told you, we're not allowed to leave.”

Not that the words were going to deter the omega, not in the slightest. He just tugged his arm gently away from the beta, not to alert him or anything.

“Just...” He steps ever closer. “Looking.” And still the urge was there to just run. Maybe he could get out of here. But if it was so easy, why where people still here. And that did those Alpha's return back. Perhaps they hadn't found the right way out yet.

“Hey!” The omega barely had time to register the shout before he felt his body being flown backwards until he was sprawling out against the ground, coughing and spluttering before he caught onto distasteful and lingering stench, a good few seconds before his eyes flew up to meet with those of the Alpha that had hauled him out of the cage, the one that had thrown him into a damn pit. The Alpha he didn't like right from the get go. “We've got to stop meeting like this, omega.” He sneers, as if it were amusing to him.

But for the omega, not so much as he began scrambling away from him. “Get the hell away from me!” His legs were flailing left, right and centre before he actually managed to steady himself and get up on them.

“Calm down.” The Alpha tried to move in closer but he wouldn't have it, back himself away from him. He'd rather not be near him at all. 

The commotion seemed to have gathered a crowd around them, everyone seemingly rather worried.

“Hey, just calm down.” He felt a hand resting on his shoulder, jerking away from the touch from someone who turn out to be Newt. He almost felt slightly guilty for tearing away so violently from the other omega.

“Why won't you tell me what's out there.” He was sure he sounded like a mad man but it didn't stop him in his rambles. He could see the looks everyone was giving him, almost shocked. Maybe none of the others reacted like this or maybe because an omega wasn't suppose to question what they've been told.

“We're just trying to protect you, okay, just calm down and come back with us.” Alby held his hand out, assuringly but he didn't feel very reassured this time.

“Why won't you tell me what is out there!?” He shouts, louder than he thought his voice was going to allow.

“Because I can't let you leave.” Alby seemed to be getting increasingly more agitated by the antics but the omega couldn't bring it for himself to care. At least that was what he thought before his attention was torn away by the howling gush of wind that seemed to come from the Maze. Something that the rest of the boys seemed to be expecting. Knowing this was going to happen. He was caught off by the overly loud mechanical clunking which cause him to jump a little but nobody else seemed bother by it. Even when the walls began to shut themselves in, ever so slowly.

I took a good five minutes before they actually closed over, and yet the omega was still trying to jostle in his mind about what the hell was going on here. 

The group around him began to disparate, heading off into different directions until the only ones left with him by the walls were Chuck and that god awful Alpha, Gally, he believed his name to be who moved in closer. “Next time, I'm not even going to let you get that close.” He leans in much closer than the omega wants before storming off. 

“I don't think its a very good idea to piss Gally off.” Chuck muses and perhaps that would be wise.

 

It was some sort of welcoming party, everyone was in high spirits, a fire was blazing and everyone did seem to be somewhat cheerful. The nameless omega, not so much. He had isolated himself away from everyone else, sitting against a log as he stared out at the maze in wonder. Not getting too close because he really didn't want Gally near him again.

“Not one of parties then?” He whipped his head up to see Newt standing over him, with a jar of some honey coloured liquid in one hand and a few skewers of meat in the other and a bright smile on his lips. “Fair enough but don't let that put you off the food. I can complain about a lot of things but Fry's cooking is not one of them.” Newt moved so he could sit himself down, settling the jar between them before he handed two skewers over to the other omega.

“I thought omega's were supposed to cook and that.” Not that he would ever do it, he got the feeling that he wasn't very good at it but he didn't know since he couldn't remember anything. Newt on the other hand let out a loud laugh.

“One of my earliest encounters with Fry was not long after he got sent up and I was asked to help out with the general assumption that I would do some good and it ended with him saying 'I don't care what he does or where he goes as long as it's not my damn kitchen'” Newt done a rather convincing voice of a displeased Alpha. “Nearly burnt half the bloody glade down. Besides, I wasn't going to be bloody told what I can and cannot do just cause I'm an omega. Not happening.”

There was something about the other omega that made him smile, even just a little. He took a bite of whatever it was tat Newt had given and he was really. Couldn't complain whatsoever. “This is actually really good...”

“All compliments to the chef.” Newt grins despite having his mouth stuffed full, struggling to swallow the food down. “Here...” He pushes the jar that sat between them close. “Wash it down with that.”

He lifted it up, staring at it for a moment before he took a large gulp before the taste hit him and it was utterly vile, causing him to spit it back out, much to Newt's amusement. “What the hell is that?”

“I don't even know. I don't get to ask since I'm not supposed to have it but I steal it anyways. Nobody stops me.” He seems rather proud of that fact. “Its Gally's trade secret.” Newt looked over his shoulder, a gesture followed by the other omega, watching at the circle of people gather around Gally as he seemed to be 'play' fighting causing Newt to casually stick his two middle fingers up at him.

“He's a giant ass.” And one that he wanted nothing to do with.

“You know, on any other day I am fully inclined to agree with you on that statement. I mean I was the only omega in here since pretty early on so I know but he did save your life today. For his own ends I am sure, but he did.” Newt seemed a little unnerved by it himself. “The maze is a dangerous place and we all have our jobs and duties.” Newt turn around to begin pointing the some random groups of boys. “For example, those are the builders, built everything we have here and they are damn good at it. But they aren't very clever. In fact I am pretty sure the goats are smarter than they are but they're good people.” He managed another laugh at Newt's humorous observations. “Then there is the medics who spend most of their time badging up the slices.”

“Slices?”

“The ones who slaughter the goats and sheep for dinner.” Which sounded horrible and gruesome and it wasn't something he wanted to do. “Don't worry, you won't get assigned to that.”

Well that was certainly a relief. He continued to follow Newt's gaze as his eyes fell on a smaller group but one that looked much more testosterone fuelled. “And those, those are the Runners. All of them are Alpha's and most of them are the biggest douche-wagons to walk the glades.” There was a hint of resentment on his face for a moment but it seemed to flurry away. “But you see that guy.” He jerks his head forward a little.

The other omega had to squint his eyes a little to see the Alpha who seemed to just sit and eat, not particularly caring about anyone around him. It was the Alpha that had went past him earlier, the one who didn't intimidate him so much.

“That's Minho.” There was some degree of adoration in Newt's voice and he didn't have to be a genius as to guess why. “He's the keeper of the runners.” Certainly much softer in nature while talking about the Alpha than he seemed to be with anyone else. He turned around again so his attention was fully on his fellow omega. “They run the maze every day, mapping it, trying to find a way out.”

“How long have they been looking?” It was the inevitable question and surely, Newt must have known that.

“Three years.” His face was blank. “But come morning, they'll start looking again. But they always have to be back before sundown or those walls close and they are left in the maze for the night.” Newt's expression changed from blank to almost terrified. “And no one every survives a night in the maze.”

“Why?” Another inevitable question.

Newt seemed a little less confidant to answer that one. “We call them Grievers.”

The omega sat in a slight panic as he began to hear the loud and slow movements from beyond the walls, head up on alert but Newt seemed pretty used to it.

“That is the maze changing. It changes every night.”

Well that wasn't a worrying fact in the slightest now was it. “How is that even possible?” And what use did all of them having being all the way out here.

An almost drunken smile wrapped onto Newt's face. “Well you can ask the people who put us in here if you ever meet the bloody bastards.” He leans in a little closer and the stench of whatever he had been drinking was all over him.

He had to feel sorry for Newt. Being the only omega in here for three damn years. Around everyone else, but more specifically around so many Alpha'. After all the only Alpha's he seemed to have something nice to say about was Alby and Minho. Oh and the chef, Fry?

“Right!” Newt stumbled to his feet. Yep, he was totally drunk. He was almost falling over himself and it was a rather humorous sight. “No more questions, up you get.”

“Uh, no I'm good here.” He insisted but the other omega didn't seem to care.

“No, you are supposed to be the guest on honour so get your arse up.” And it wasn't really like he could say no to the very, very hammered omega. Whatever was in that brew that a considerably more adverse effect on Newt than it seemed to have on anyone else who was drinking it which would be, well, everyone.

He rose himself to his feet, keeping close to Newt, for security purposes and to make sure the other omega didn't fall flat on his face.

Everyone in the glade did seem somewhat happy, cheerfully chatting or if not, surrounding the small sand pit area where Gally seemed to be taking pride in humiliating as many as the others as he possibly could.

“Everybody has their sections and their duties.” It was the second time he had began to explain it. “You'll get one soon enough.” Newt found an arm around the other omega's shoulders, as a way of supporting himself.

“He can help in the kitchen...” It was another Alpha, a rather tall one with a cheery smile. “As long as he doesn't burn it down like you nearly did.”

“It was one time, Fry. Get over it.” Newt slurs, grinning at the Alpha who was clearly the cook of the glades that Newt had been on about nearly. “Nameless omega, Fry.” He introduces. “Fry, nameless omega.”

Fry actually did seem really nice, thrusting out a large hand with a smile. “Nice to meet you nameless omega, like I said if you want to help out in the kitchen, you just tell me. Maybe an omega can cook after all.” He jokes.

“Fuck yooou.” Newt sings out, still grinning like the drunken idiot he was. Watching as Fry made off with a small laughing moving over to go and talk to someone else. “That other guy is Winston, he's nice as well but that is about as many of the nice Alpha's as we have here. The rest of them are fuck nuggets.” He had to be quite amused by Newt's random insults for people.

“Hey, Newt.” He asks, watching as the omega's head snaps to look at him. 

“Yes, love.”

“What if I want to be a runner?” That statement seemed to have a rather quick and sudden sobriety effect on Newt as he just looked at him as if he was fucking insane.

“Have you not been listening to a word I have said?” He gawks. “Nobody wants to be a runner. Besides only Alpha's are allowed to go out into the maze.”

“Well if they have to be back before sundown, would it not do well for an omega to go in with them. I mean we're naturally fast on our feet right!?” It did seem logical.

“I'm fast on my feet but I ain't going into that fucking maze.” He states out right, still hearing the slur in his voice.

Newt clearly grew tired of the conversation as he turned his back on the omega, in favour of spotting Minho in the same corner that he had been in earlier. “Minhooo, have I told you how much I love you and your hair.” 

He couldn't help but laugh as Newt pretty much threw himself into the Alpha's lap, hooking his arms around his neck, grinning at him whilst Minho just seem exasperated by his drunken antics. But regardless it was pretty adorable. He was going to just leave them in favour of moving to either find Chuck or go back to his log.

That was before he felt a body smack into his, knocking him out of place. He didn't know who the guy that fell into him was but he did see Gally standing amidst the circle of boys with a huge, sadistic grin on his face. “C'mon omega, lets see what you are capable off.”

“Gally...” There was a warning growl from somewhere in the circle that sounded very much like Alby but it didn't seem to both the other Alpha so much. Given that he choose to ignore it.

He was going to just ignore Gally but the collaring and calls of the other gladers got louder and louder. Well if they wanted a show, might as well give them a show even if it was being around this creep. “Fine...”

“Rules are simple.” Gally was significantly taller than he was and easily had an extra fifty or sixty pounds on him. “I try and push you out the circle or floor you. You try and last longer than three seconds.” He was a smug son of a bitch and the omega wished nothing more than to wipe that stupid smile off his face.

“Okay...” He waited for a second before charging for Gally but he was easily shoved to the side, like a ragdoll. This was going to be a lot tougher than he originally thought. 

“Get up, omega.” Unlike the others when they said, it was meant to hang as an insult. “I'm not done with you yet.” That make an eerie shiver go up his spine and he did not like it one bit.

He groaned as he brought himself to his feet, limbs shaking from the force he fell with. “Stop calling me that!” He orders, not caring if he was an omega or not.

“Omega? Well that's what you are, aren't you?” Gally was circling around him like some kind of beast waiting for its prey to die. “What about bitch? Hmm?” A few obnoxious laughs of amusement came, mostly from the other Alpha's and the omega caught sight of Newt who stood in the circle hanging over Minho with a look of pure disgust on his features, once again sticking his middle finger up towards Gally, not that the Alpha could see him. Minho just seem to watch out of distaste.

His face tightened up in anger before he launched himself at Gally once again and this time managing to at least get to him, pushing at him as the Alpha presses back, easily overwhelming him in strength and he knew he was about to go down once again when he remember the one slight advantage he had.

In one swift move, he pulled away to the side leaving the Alpha dazed enough that he could move an arm around to shove at him back, sending him falling to the dirt which left everyone stunned in surprise. An omega had just knocked an Alpha down. Which resulted in a loud flurry of whispers and two considerably loud 'WHAYYY' sounds coming from who he assumed to be Chuck and Newt.

“Not bad for a bitch!” He spat back, barely having time to get the words out before Gally reacted in fury at being humiliated by an omega, no less. His leg kicked out across the omega's, sending him crashing to the ground with a lock crack as his head smashed against the ground. A searing pain ripping up his head but amongst the pain there was a flash of something, a lingering in his brain. A name.

He scrambles up to his feet, hands shaking a little as he staring around at everyone who was watching him, almost expecting. “Thomas!” He shouts. “My name...My name's Thomas.” He wasn't just some nameless omega anymore. He had a name.

A cheering erupted amongst them as they all closed in around him, clapping him on the shoulder, congratulating him almost. Just for remembering his name.

“Welcome home, Thomas.” Fry laughs as he reaches up to hand him a jar of the same liquid that Newt had been drinking earlier that omega's weren't supposed to drink and Gally was around them. 

“No thanks. I'd rather not end up wasted like Newt.” He smiles and Fry seemed to understand, just laughing to himself at the comment.  
It was a pleasant celebration of sorts before a loud screeching resonated from beyond the walls of the glade, and this times everyone's attention was drawn in by it.

“What was that?” But Thomas had a pretty damn good idea of what it was.

“That, little omega...” Gally placed a hand on his shoulder and even now it made his skin crawl. He just got a bad feeling from that guy. “Is a griever. Don't worry, you're safe with us.” Personally he'd rather be safe with someone else. Alby perhaps.

Speaking of the Alpha, it was him that began the instruction for everyone to pack it in for the night. Which did sound like a good idea and it was a good excuse for Thomas to wriggle away from Gally in favor of going to find Newt but he was already being lifted up by Minho and being carried out but he could still he a string on incohearant drunk babbling.

“C'mon.” He felt someone tugging at his sleeve, looking down at Chuck with a small smile. “I'm exhausted and you're bed is right near the fire.” At least he had someone to keep him company. It had been a long day and something in his gut told him that tomorrow would be even longer. With that he followed Chuck over to the sleeping area, intent on just crashing out for the night, hoping he could sleep.


	2. The Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically people have been nice about this and I am so happy you have no idea how nice it is to read that. So here is chapter two and I have tried so hard to minimize the errors in the chapter but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.  
> On another note...I AM GOING TO SEE THE SCORCH TRIALS ON THURDAY.

It was a dizzying array of bright lights at first, blues and reds that seemed to scorch into his vision before he could make sense of anything else. Just as the flashes of voices seemed to begin with which he couldn't really make sense of either. It was complex and very confusing. Something he just wanted to get away from as soon as he could; it was far too conflicting to him.

The haze began to clear a little and all he could see was a laboratory of sorts and himself, sitting aimlessly looking at a computer screen but he couldn't exactly make out what was on the screen, try as he might. Across from him was a familiar looking girl, pleasantly plain looking with light blue eyes and a thick crop of chestnut hair. Whoever she was, she offered him a small smile but the words began to clear and ring out around him. “Wicked is Good.” Repeating like a mantra. He didn't understand what it meant.

He barely had time to really understand anything about it before the vision seemed to twist and distort itself, flashing violently until the next thing he saw was himself once more, but this time without being in front of a damn screen to guide him. He was laid out on a medical table, people watching around him, examining him and the girl from before leaning over him with his hand tightly wound into her own. 

“Everything is going to change, Thomas.” There was a sense of hope in her voice, something that he sought to cling, feeling an odd sense of security around her, feeling eased simply by her presence. Like he just wanted to stay by her but he could not and it felt somewhat harrowing to know he was going to be parted from her.

He was ripped from the odd delusion of a dream when he felt someone shoving at his shoulder a little too roughly and his natural reaction was to shoot up into a sitting position; welcomed by the sight of the glade. Before he could make a sound, two fingers were placed gently against his lips, enough for him to enter a slight panic before his eyes flickered up to catch sight of Alby standing over him, pressing a solitary finger of his free hand to his own lips, asking Thomas to be silent before he pulled away.

'Follow me' He mouths with a gesture of his hand, a small smile winding on his lips as he turns his back on the omega to head further out into the glade.

Thomas had to make sure that everyone else was still sleeping. Nobody else even seem close to waking up so whatever Alby wanted to do or tell him, needed to be done as just between the two of them which was honestly starting to make him worry a little but he put that to the side as he slipped away from the sleeping quarters to follow Alby out.

The Alpha seemed to revel in the silence of the early morning where nobody else was awake to irritate him. “It is peaceful out here.” He began as he walked towards the entrance to the maze which wasn't even open yet. “Sometimes I like to just get up extra early to take a walk around the glade. Leave myself to my thoughts. It brings me peace, calms me down when I need it the most.”

As charming as the statement seemed to Thomas, he had a couple of lingering questions. “So why bring me out here if you want the time to yourself?” He dug his hands deep into his pockets as he followed the Alpha, having to pick his pace a little to keep up with Alby

“Because I want you to know that it wasn't always like this.” There was a more solemn tone to Alby's voice. “Over time we've lost a lot of boys to fear and panic and distress. A few took the easy way out and most of them were successful.” Thomas' heart broke at the thought of that. Put in here with the hatred of it so pure that all they wanted was to just end it. He hated being here but he doubted he could ever take his own life.

“Most?” It was that part of Alby's sentence that he picked up on. It meant that someone, or more than one, tried to take easy way out and survived. And honestly, his heart broke for whoever that might be. “Who wasn't successful?”

But the look on Alby's face was a pretty clear reaction to not wanting to discuss it any further. Something that was clearly too uncomfortable to even think about, never mind talk about. “I can't afford to have anything happen to you, little omega.” He redirects the conversation just slightly, reaching to place a gentle hand on Thomas' shoulder. “But you aren't like the others?” Thomas wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not.

“Well I'm like Newt but that is about it.” Assuming Alby had to be talking about the whole omega thing. Now that he thought more on it, who in their damn right mind thought putting a solitary omega amongst a group of Alpha's and Beta's for three damn years, was a good idea?

It was a disaster waiting to happen. 

But thinking on Alby's comment he realized didn't really have anything in common with anyone apart from the aforementioned omega status. But to be fair he hadn't even been here a full twenty four hours so that could all change.

“No.” Alby spoke with a fond chuckle. “Well I mean you are an omega like Newt but I am pretty sure that is where the similarities end between the pair of you.” It seemed to be a rather amusing thought to Alby. “Don't worry. That's not a bad thing.” Just to be reassuring and the such. “What I mean is that you are curious, you want to seek everything out but right now you have to understand that you are one of us and we have to protect one another. We're all brothers in arms here.” 

Thomas was so caught up in the daze of listening to what Alby was saying, he didn't noticed the marked up wall that they were approaching. Into the surface were numerous names, carved into the stone. A few name having been scored out and those must have been the ones that they lost due to the aforementioned causes.

“And now...” Alby reached into his belt to pull out a small dagger and once again the brief strike of panic hit him but the Alpha simply pressed the hilt into Thomas's hand, enclosing it before directing him towards the wall where it was obvious now why he had brought him all the way out here. “You have to know what that means.”

His eyes dragged over all the names, messy and shakily craved into stone. Well apart from Winston's name. His named seemed to be etched in with impeccable precision which Thomas couldn't really understand because it was a goddamn stone wall. Who could write that neatly into a stone wall?

Well Winston apparently.

He crouched down a little to get to a good place for his name to sit before getting to work. He really had no idea how to do this.

“Use the heel of your hand, not the palm. You'll only do yourself an injury.” Alby instructs as he watches Thomas getting to work on his name.

A good two hours later he finally finished and by then he had found himself with the med-jacks getting his hand bandaged up with the multitude of jabs and cuts he managed to get in the process. Well he didn't think the process was going to be painless. But he didn't think it was going to be as painful as it was.

“Don't worry man, happens to all of us. Chuck somehow slit the back of his hand open in the process of putting his name on the wall. I don't even know how he done that.” The medic, Jeff, laughed in amusement as he kept the bind on pretty tight around his hands, putting a hell of a lot of pressure on the wounds.

“How do you know what I was doing?” He hadn't mentioned exactly where it was that he had been or what he had been doing. He just found his way over and showed Jeff his wound.

“Well to start with, I saw you over there by the wall where all of our names are and secondly, you aren't the only greenie I have fixed up for doing the exact same thing. Like I said, happens to all of us.” Well that did make a little more sense.

“Sorry, still trying to get used to everything going on around here.” That was kinda of an underestimation but he supposed he was going to work with what he had here. Not that he had to be happy about it. But he would be nice to whoever was going to be nice to him, except that Gally idiot. He had already made his mind up about him.

“You'll get used to it in time, greenie. Just takes a little adjusting.” More like a hell of a lot adjusting. And hopefully more sleep to get used to this. “Okay, you are good to go.”

He looked at the tightly wound bandages around his hand before smiling at the medic. “Thanks.” He supposed now he would have to stumble out and find Alby wherever he was to see what he could be doing next.

By the time he had gotten out of the medic's tent, everyone was up and sitting around, casually eating breakfast ready to start the day, of course with the notable exception of the runners who must have already been out doing as their title implied. Running. 

“Hey Thomas!” He spotted Chuck perched on a box in the corner sitting with two bowls on his lap. “I saved you some.”

It had him smiling a litter brighter as he moved over to Chuck who just seemed a little excited to not have to sit on his own as he pushes the other bowl out to Thomas. “Thanks Chuck.” Something bothered him about Chuck being here, it might have been that he was so young or it might have been that he seem far too kind for this world. He wasn't sure which one. Maybe both.

“I made sure to keep you some as I dished it all out.” Chuck was already pretty much finished his own bowl of the porridge like substance. “I mean when I woke up and you weren't there I freaked out for a moment but then Alby told me you were at the wall and I knew your arms would be sore so you would need something.”

There was something about the kid that made Thomas just want to protect him at any cost possible. Like he had to be safe and Thomas was the one that had to keep him safe. “You help cook?” Although of all his lines of thought, that was the one that he jumped on. 

“Well no. Fry doesn't let me cook, he doesn't let anyone else cook. He's pretty possessive about that part of his job. I think it was after the Newt fiasco I've heard so much that he's been like that but that was long before I got here.” That story was one that Thomas had heard. “I just clean this dishes and make sure everything is clean and serve the food.”

“Well you done a good job, buddy.” He smiles as he finished the breakfast meal, settling the bowl down. “I still haven't been given an actual job or anything else. I have to find something to do.” He supposed he could go and find Alby to see what he had for him.

“Maybe for the best.” Chuck smiles. “Alby doesn't like people lazing around and I don't think Alby is someone you wanna piss off.” Thomas had to agree with that much, he seemed nice enough and he didn't want to see Alby not being so nice.

“Chuck! Ass back in the kitchen, we have to start preparing for lunch.” Thomas couldn't help but laugh as Fry's voice rang through the glade. It was quite funny to think about him being so fixated with his kitchen. It was also quite funny to imagine him screaming at Newt.

Chuck grabbed the bowls with a small smile on his lips as he stood up. “I'll see you later. Fry can get a little pissed if we run behind schedule when it comes to getting the food out and what not.”

“I don't doubt it.” And he really didn't. Plus it would annoy the hell out of the the rest of the gladers who would be wanting their goddamn lunch.

Thomas waited for a few moments after Chuck left before finally bringing himself to move from his position. Searching out for Alby as he wandered through the glade, looking around but when he did spot him, he spotted him talking to Gally and all Thomas knew was that he wasn't going near the other Alpha.

Newt was second-in command so he would settle on finding him instead since he could probably find something for him to do. Well if he wasn't still drunk from the night before.

His trekking took him to a patch of growing fruits and vegetables, all perfectly maintained. Maybe he could do this, it seemed simple enough. He smiles to himself, looking around as he finally spotted Newt slumped over a vineyard, moving somewhat slowly. “Hey! Newt!” He calls before jogging over to the other omega.

“Keep your bloody voice down, I can hear you just fine.” Thomas was ready ask what was wrong with Newt but the pink sting around his eyes, the indication of a headache and the slowed movement were all tell tale signs. The omega was hungover. Which wasn't surprising given how utterly hammered he seemed the night before. Even if it was really goddamn hilarious.

“I would be careful, he is a little fragile.” His attention was brought to the boy kneeling down at the bottom, weeding some plants out with an amused grin on his face.

“I'll be fine as long as we keep our voices low and I don't have to move so much. I feel like I am going to vomit.” Newt really did look a little worse for wear and Thomas had to be thankful he didn't drink the stuff and seeing how awful Newt looked, he wasn't ever going to drink the stuff.

“Well you have nobody to blame but yourself for that one, Newt.” The other glader grins, seeming very amused by the situation. Of course Newt's natural response seemed to be to glare at the other boy.

“Oh yeah greenie, this is Zart. Keeper of the Gardens and my unofficial bodyguard of sorts.” He explains off hand once he finally stopped glaring at Zart.

“Actually technically I am actually your official bodyguard. Alby and Minho both agreed to it.” The other Alpha pointed out with an amused grin.

“I think of it more along the lines of you just really enjoy my company because we all know I am a bloody joy to be around.” Thomas really didn't doubt that for a second and even Zart laughed at the comment as Newt walked around to the other side of the vine and he noticed something that he hadn't picked up on yesterday. Newt was limping. 

“What happened to you? Are you okay?” Maybe it was the instinct to look after the other omega that done it or maybe it was just the straight up curiosity to know what had happened. He was nosy and he wasn't even going to attempt to even deny it. He was more inclined to lean towards the latter.

Newt seemed to pause for a moment, lips pressed together. “Happened ages ago. Long before you got here.” He choose to carry on with tying up some of the vines. “One of the Alpha's went into a feral heat and for poor little omega me, it wasn't pleasant. Hence the limp.” He brushed it off as it wasn't a big deal.

Thomas was so wrapped up in worry that Newt had to go through such an ordeal that he didn't notice the sad look at Zart gave to Newt. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.”

“Don't worry about. It was early on and now I don't have to worry about feral Alpha's. I've got one of my own.” He chuckles, more so to himself as he focuses on the vines. “Its much more entertaining that way.”

Thomas leaned himself against the wooden poles that held the vines upwards. “So how did that happen? You and Minho I mean?” It seemed a more cheerier topic than the whole 'Being maimed by a psychotic Alpha'

“It starts out like your typical love story...” Newt began, smirk playing on his lips as Zart ducked his head, snickering to himself. “I was in heat.”

“I am pretty that is not how your typical love story goes, Newt.” Thomas was worried this was going to take a turn for the worse.

“It was back in the time where there was only four of us in the Glade. Myself, Alby, Minho and fuckface.” And everyone, of course, knew who Newt was talking about.

“You know you could try being nice about him.” Zart offers as he dusts some of the dirt off of himself only for Newt to give him a look of disgust and he was fully aware he would probably get threatened with a stay in the pit. “Okay forget I said that. He's a prick.”

“No.” Newt corrects the Alpha who just seemed rather comfortable sitting in the dirt. “I have met some pricks in my time. Gally is not a prick. Gally is the fucking cactus.”

Thomas had to seriously wonder where the hell Newt got his insults from. 

“Anyways...” He continues. “I was the only omega as I always was until yesterday when you showed up.” He gestures out towards Thomas with a small smile on his lips. “And prior to this I didn't have suppressants to keep the heat away so I went into a rather brutal heat and all I kept say in my heat clouded mind was Minho's name. So I fucked his brains out.” He stopped just to revel in Zart's expression which seemed to be used to the tale and Thomas' shocked face. “Correction. He fucked my brains out. And the rest is, as they, history. And what a bloody wonderful history it is. Its amazing what begging for a knot can get you.” Newt remarks casually as if it wasn't such a big deal but the remark had Zart choking on his own spit.

“What's a knot?” Judging by Zart's reaction it had to be something of a more sexual nature. And Newt looked beside himself with amusement as he looked down at the seemingly more docile Alpha. Zart certainly seem to have the assertive or aggressive nature typically seen of an Alpha.

“Oh god, isn't he just the most adorable little thing, Can I keep him? He so wonderfully naïve.” Thomas was pretty sure that was a compliment wrapped in an insult. “A knot is something an Alpha has and you'll know what it is when you feel it.” He smirks, wriggling his brows, refusing to go into anymore detail which made Thomas feel a little uneasy.

“Need I remind you that for a time you were just as adorable and naïve as he is so you can't really say anything, can you now?” Zart points out and Thomas struggled to imagine Newt being just that. “I mean not that I ever knew you when you were but Alby talks about it all the time.”

“Didn't bloody last long, did it now?” Newt limped around as he tried to keep the vineyard as tidy as possible. “And I am still adorable. Everyone agrees with me.”

“Newt, you once threatened to keep Winston in the pit for a week for saying you couldn't help him at the blood house.” Zart pushed himself up onto his knees to look at Newt in exasperation

Thomas snickered to himself at the remark. “Going mad with power are we?” The exchange was amusing him greatly.

“Well he told me it would be a stain of my omega state for me to help him out and I wasn't bloody having it so I told him he can let me help, or he can spend a week in the pit. His bloody choice.” Newt grabbed the large wooden rake, leaning against it.

“You came running out of there, throwing up in the middle of the Glade, Newt.” Zart points out which cause Newt to jab him with the wooden end of the rake.

“Careful unless you want to be in the pit for a week.” It was an empty threat, that much was obvious to Thomas at the very least. He simply presumed that Newt just enjoyed threatening people even if he wouldn't actually go through with it.

“So, about getting out of here.” Maybe it would be easy to nudge the conversation in that direction. Maybe Newt and the others had been able to live here for the past three years but the sooner Thomas could get out of here, the better. “Have you ever tried the box?”

Newt let out a defeated sigh as if he has had this conversation numerous times before. “We've tried it; the box won't go back down with somebody in it.” The more fun tone of his voice was gone, replaced with complete exsasperation.

“Well what about trying to climb the walls?” He had noticed the ivy that crawled up the large stone walls and surely that had to be a pretty obvious option to go with. 

“Tried it.” The omega sing songs. “The ivy doesn't go all the way to the top. Besides where are you supposed to go from there?” He sounded like he had actual experience of trying that one.

“Well what if...” He was trying to conjure another idea in his head but he didn't have time to think of anything before he was cut off by Newt.

“We've already tried, Thomas. Twice. Anything you can think of, I can assure you that we have already tried it. The only way we are going to get out of here is through that damn maze.” There was something about the way Newt spoke about the maze, like it was a poison to even mention it. He was terrified of the Maze. “Look if you want to help out...” Newt looked around himself to find something before finding a woven basket, moving to pick it up and grab it before throwing it to Thomas. “Go and dig up some more fertilizer.” He wriggles his brows.

Thomas was a little put out by the request but he done so nevertheless, trudging into the wooden area begrudgingly.

“You were a little harsh to him.” Zart lifts his head to look at Newt who just shrugs off the comment, returning to the vines that he had previously been helping maintain.

“Maybe. I just don't want to give him any false hope.” Newt laments as he leans against the vines that gave him some ease off his leg. “Not like what I had. I can't let him go through that. Its not fair.”

Thomas was rather more irritated than he was going to let on about the whole thing. Surely he could do something that was a little more goddamn useful than collect the damn fertilizer. “Because its totally like I know where it is. Thomas, go and get the fertilizer out the creepy woods of this creepy square prison I'm caught in.”

He kicks his feet against the leaves and dirt as he trudges through the eerie woods. He had time to reflect on the potential of what he had done to deserve being put in here. Was he a criminal? Had he killed someone? Had he killed a lot of people? But omega's couldn't really do those things, even if it actually pained him to admit it. Unless he had a gun of course but he was going to try and not thinking about it. All he had to do was find the goddamn fertilizer and put it into this willowy basket and handing it back to Newt and Zart.

His focus would have continued to be on that particular endeavour but he stopped when he heard something crunching under his footsteps. He looked down, daring to see what he had stepped over but nothing prepared him for the small bones that were cracked into tiny fragments under his weight. They were small and appeared to be from an animal carcass. Waste from the blood house he presumed but it didn't make it any less terrifying. Well not as terrifying as the heavy panting behind him that caused Thomas to leap about twenty feet into the air once he finally heard it.

It was an Alpha, the one he saw yesterday with Minho. The one who looked at him like he was a piece of meat. Which is exactly what he was doing right now, only he looked more deranged, more full of lust and Thomas really didn't see this ending well but all he could try and do was at least appear calm.

“Uh, Ben, right?” He masked the fear with a gentle smile as he took a small step back. Ben's eyes looked crazy and his face looked distorted and clammy. “I don't really think we got introduced.” Namely because he came under the category of what Newt seemed to describe as 'douche wagons'. But there was something very wrong with this Alpha, he looked utterly feral and it made Thomas's blood run cold in terror. “So I was just going to get the fertilizer for Newt and I'll be on my...” He didn't get the opportunity to finish what he was going to say before Ben let out a ferocious roar, kicking off and before Thomas' mind could catch onto what was happening, his back was slammed hard against the ground, enough to cause a rip of agony through his body.

“Omega!” 'Oh god, oh god, oh god' was all that seemed to rack through his mind. Ben was in a heat. And Thomas was an omgea. He didn't need to be a genius to work out this was going to end brutally.

He hadn't barely been here twenty four hours and he was going to get freaking raped! 

Thomas struggled relentlessly, feeling the weight of the Alpha bearing down on him, hands easily pinning down his own with a crippling grip, the pressure on bones was agonizing, feeling like they were going to snap. “Get off of me, get the fuck off of me.” He was no match in terms of strength for the Alpha, not even close. “Help!” He screamed but he was so far out in the woods that he doubted anyone would hear him.

“Pretty omega.” Ben's voice came out in hot pants against his neck as the free hand snakes down his body, the touches making the bile rise in his throat. “Pretty omega traitor”

Traitor? He didn't understand where that was coming from but that word was the least of his worries.“Get off of me, please!” He begs as the tears started to sting at his eyes but that only seemed to drive the Alpha into more of a frantic rut as he feels the hard cock grinding against his hip bone. He was going to throw up. Well that was before he caught sight of the small intact animal skull just perfectly within his reach.

He had to muster every inch of rapidly depleting strength to reach out and grab the skull before forcibly rattling it against Ben's temple as hard as he could. Causing a long enough daze that the Alpha rolled off of his body with a loud hiss and Thomas wasted no time whatsoever in scrambling to his feet, the skull dropping from his hands as he tore through the woods, screaming as loud as his throat would let him.

He knew for a fact that he could at least slightly outrun Ben. Omega's were naturally fast. All he had to do was hope he could get out into the open and hope that someone would at least try to help him.

“Help!” He continued to scream as he caught sight of the homestead in his sights, tearing through the last of the bushes as he felt Ben catching up on his heels. “Help me!” He spotted a few people moving to see was what going on but nobody seemed to really understand what was going on before Ben managed to catch him by the leg, tugging him down, his head cracking rather violently against the ground as he continued to struggle away from the Alpha in vain even with the thumping pain in his skull.

Thankfully, the commotion reached all of the gladers, seemingly horrified with what was going on but some of them just stood, not doing anything to help him in the slightest. Like it was a goddamn fucking show to them. “Help me!” He screamed, his throat raw and sore from the amount he had been screaming in such a short space of time. He felt the Alpha hauling him back with the sickening touches.

He really didn't think anyone was going to help him, but to be fair the ones surrounding him were the beta's, too scared that they would be seriously injured from the feral Alpha. They probably thought it was better him than them. So much about looking out for one another.

“Oi!” The sound hardly pierced his brain before he heard the loud cracking against Ben's jaw, the strike cause him to fall to the once again but this time, Thomas had enough time to properly get up as a swarm of beta' held him down but not without a struggle.

Thomas looked up at Newt who had been the one to injure Ben, that rake was pretty damn handy. He needed to get himself one of those. “What the bloody hell happened?”

Thomas had backed himself up, Chuck rushing over to his side, eyes widened in panic. “Are you okay?” He found himself keeping himself as close to Chuck as he possibly could. He doubted Chuck would be able to help him if Ben got free. 

“He just attacked me!”

A few more Alpha's came into view, Gally being one of those who helped keep Ben down to take the pressure off of the struggle beta's. The feral scent seemed to be more apparent when he noticed Zart hauling Newt back by his waist when the omega attempted to get closer out of what Thomas assumed to be curiosity. “He's in heat! Stay the hell back.”

Even four beta's and two Alpha's seemed to still struggle to keep him down. All Ben was concerned about was getting to Thomas and the word traitor seemed to continue to slip through his growls and struggles.

Nothing seemed to stop him, nothing seemed to take hold in his mind until Alby stepped into the fray, wondering what the hell had been going on whilst he had been busy. It caused Ben to start shaking his head frantically as his limbs stopped flailing around, whimpering so pitifully for someone who was ready to rape an omega. “No, no, please listen to me.” He sobs.

“Lift his shirt up.” Alby ordered, snapping at Gally who leaned over to roll up the dirty, ripped and bloody material. A loud gasp rolled over everyone, backing up a little in panic as the blotchy purple wound, piercing through Ben's body as it discoloured the veins around the wound.

“He's been stung.” The was a fatal overtone to Alby's voice as he took a step back, almost as if he was worried about it being contagious. “Get him to the med-jack's tent. NOW!”

Thomas didn't know what the hell was going on, what had he been stung by? Why was Alby so damn worried about it? He was brought out of his daze when he felt feather light finger trail over the rapidly darkening skin of his wrist where Ben had pinned him down. “I think you need to get that looked at.” It was nice that Chuck seemed so concerned.

“Thanks but I would rather not go anywhere near Ben at this moment in time. He'll try and molest me again.” He spoke even through had a throbbing pain ripping up his arm that was making it very hard for him to move it. The level of strength that he had felt from Ben was terrifying.

“It's okay. I can do it. I was trained as a med-jack for a like a week before Fry needed me in the kitchen. So I can at least stop the pain a little and bandage it up a little.” Chuck was so eager to help at least a little, Thomas knew he could trust him. Just as long as he didn't have go near the heat crazed Alpha again. “I learned a lot in a short time.”

“I don't doubt it, buddy.”

The glade seemed to take a more sober tone, most of the Alpha's, going to deal with whatever the hell was going on with Ben. Although he noticed Newt standing somewhat aimlessly around as Minho ran up to him, forcibly checking him over to assure he was not injured, looking more panic stricken than anything else even as Newt batted his hands away. “Its happened before, right?” He couldn't help but wince a little as Chuck placed a cold compress over his rapidly bruising wrist, purple welts becoming more and more evident.

“Well, I don't think so.” Chuck whispers as he tried to focus all his attention on fixing up Thomas' wrist as he bound the bandage around his wrist. “But I haven't been here very long. I was the last one before you got here so I only know of the stories I hear.”

Well either Chuck hadn't been told of anything like this happening before or Newt had been lying to him. But he was more inclined to go with the former of the two option. The other omega had no reason to lie to him about anything. 

“Beta' aren't really at risk from an Alpha going into heat.” Thomas' head snapped up to find Alby wandering into the sleeping quarters where Chuck was just finishing off tending to his wound. “Alpha's face a threat. An Alpha in heat will challenge another alpha and the increased strength and adrenaline makes them more dangerous. I would be worried about taking Ben on alone, I might come back without a head.” It could have been something that may have passed for a joke if the situation was different to what it was. “But my concern at this moment in time is for you and Newt and your safety”It was clear that the whole situation was one Alby was not very happy to be having to deal with as he moves in, perching himself next to Thomas.

“What happened to him?” The fear of what Ben was prepared to do was still something that shook him more than he was openly willing to admit. It just kept coming in bright flashes in the front of his mind of what could have happened to him.

Alby rubbed his large hands over his face, shaking a little as he realized he was going to have to explain all of this. “Its called the changing and it is irreversible. Ben's going through it and we can't stop it.” He leans closer towards Thomas, almost as if he doesn't want Chuck to hear what he was going to say. “Its what happens when someone is stung.”

Regardless of whether, Alby wanted Chuck to hear or not, his head snapped up regardless. “It has happened once before but it was to a beta and even then it was bad but it was nowhere close to the level that Ben is at. The heat is slowly rotting his mind and all that he can think about is staking a claim on an omega. Be it you or be it Newt. He'll kill anyone who would get in his way.” He really was staring to hate this whole 'being one of only two omega's' thing that was going on here. God only knows how Newt survived three years. “We haven't gotten a clear word out of Ben and we aren't going to get one. Is there anything he said to you? Anything that seemed out of place or odd?”

He really didn't want to think too much on the matter. It was one that was more harrowing than he was ready to admit to. His mind flashing to the word 'Traitor' and how he could have brought it up to Alby but all he done was shake his head, looking over to Chuck who was placing a supportive arm on his shoulder. “I just remember him over me and me fighting to get away from him.” It was making him sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

“Okay.” Alby seemed to suck in a deep breath as he slowly pushed himself away from Thomas and Chuck, reluctantly moving away. Obviously to carry out his judgement towards Ben.

“Alby?” Thomas waited until he was a fair enough distance away before calling out to him. “What's going to happen to him?” The look on Alby's face was clearly one of regret, meaning something not exactly pleasant was going to happen to Ben. He only reinforced the idea when he walked off without a word.

“It isn't looking good for him, is it?” A part of him felt the tiniest form of sympathy for Ben. His actions weren't of his own volition. He was doing them because he was stung. Even if he had gotten an eerie feeling from Ben to begin with.

Chuck stood up, nervously, rubbing his hands over his pants. “No. Its not.” It was clearly a subject that unnerved the youngest glader. And for that reason he didn't want to keep badgering him for answers. Time would tell what was going to happen to Ben for his deranged indiscretion.

Time, as it turns out, was only a couple of hours when the mass of gladers began to swarm towards the entrance to the Maze, arranged at either side. And of course Thomas couldn't sit down and just watch from a distance. He had to know what was going on. 

He was on his feet, followed a few seconds later by Chuck. “We should keep our distance.” The beta kept a hand on his elbow, gently tugging him backwards.

He noticed the poles that all the gladers seemed to be holding, everyone of them looking solemn with their heads down. It was almost like a funeral procession. Which as it turns out, was exactly what this was.

There was a closing sound of furious growls and sounds of struggle. Causing Thomas to jump back once he caught the sight of Ben being led in, arms bound behind his back as Minho shoved him forward, looking more angry than anything.

The angry growls seemed to turn to whimpers which were more akin to that of a wounded animal more than anything else. He looked utterly feral and it sent a terrifying shiver right down his spine. Thomas knew now what was happening to Ben. It was clear as day.

Minho wrestled Ben forward, keeping a tight grip on the other Alpha, especially when he had to move him past Newt. Which wasn't the best idea in the world given Ben made a desperate attempt to lunge for the other omega. Not that it bothered Newt in the slightest as he simply growled back at Ben, utterly unfazed by the other Alpha. Minho, however, didn't like the motion and choose throw Ben to the dirt with an angry snarl. The lesson being: Don't try to assault an Alpha's omega. It was never going to end well. Not that it would be ending well for Ben regardless.

He looked like some kind of prey that the rest of the gladers were about to devour and it was a terrifying gesture. They all just stared at him as Minho cut the binds that were holding his arms back. The rest of the gladers were aware that the keeper of the runners would not hesitate to kill him if he tried to take another lunge for Newt. It would have been a much more benevolent ending that what they planing to do to him.

“Please, please, please. You can't do this.” It was a pitiful begging as he looked around at his former friends, all of them turning their heads away from him. They couldn't risk their own lives for Ben. He would become uncontrollable.

The gust of wind came from beyond the stone walls, signalling that it was ready to close. 

Thomas felt sick to his stomach as he watched the wooden poles come into effect at Alby's call. Watching as they were lowered when the gladers began to advance on Ben. There was nowhere else for him to go but into the maze. Trapping him there and Newt's words rang in his mind.

'No one survives a night in the maze.' This was his punishment for something that was beyond his control. It was viscous but there was nothing that Thomas could think of to be an alternative to the rather brutish punishment. Especially if what he was going through was incurable.

The high pitch whimpers got louder as much more distressing, almost to a point where Thomas just wanted to put his hands over his ears to block it out. The haze in Ben's mind seemed to be overwhelmed by the fear of being trapped in the maze. It demonstrated how horrifying the maze was even to the people who actually go out into it.

“Its the only option.” Chuck offered in a few words that he supposed were meant to offer some degree of comfort but it didn't really do anything of the sort. All he seemed to be able to focus on was the cry of distress that Ben elated as the walls closed him into the maze. Sealing his fate.

It was clearly not something that any of them wanted to do, all of them hanging their head in shame.

“He belongs to the maze now.” Alby's words hung in the air for a moment before everyone started to go off in their own directions. A day that everyone, none more so than Thomas, were eager to forget.

He awoke with a violent shudder. He couldn't understand why he could having those odd and bizarre dreams. He didn't understand the significance of them or that of the young woman in them.

He took a moment to get his bearings before his gaze took him over to the entrance to the Maze. He had to narrow his eyes a little to get a better sight but he did spot Newt standing beside the two runners. One of which was Minho, judging the rather aggressive looking kiss the two were engaged in, causing the other runner to look away sheepishly. The other runner being Alby. Something he didn't quite understand because as far as he was aware, Alby was not a runner.

He watched as Newt parted from Minho to give Alby a somewhat reassuring pat on the shoulder before the two Alpha's took off into the maze like a shot, leaving Newt just standing and watching for a few moments before he chose to start limping back to the homestead. He didn't question it for now. There would be time to do such later.

Breakfast was still a quite affair, everyone still in a degree of shock from the events of the day previous, the gladers all keeping their heads down. Even Chuck seemed reluctant to even speak about anything and it unnerved Thomas to no end.

A good couple of hours later, Thomas was wandering the Glade with his hands dug deep in his pockets when he came across Newt and Zart, looking as if they were trying to cut a tree down. “You're trusted with a knife?” He may as well start with some a little more light, try to bring a small laugh to the more dark mood of the glade.

“I'm bloody in charge as of this moment in time and I will continue to be in charge until Alby gets back so if I want a knife, I will bloody well have a knife and nobody is going to stop me.” Thomas really doubted that anyone was going to even try and stop Newt from using a damn knife.

He perched himself up on a log, sitting watching the pair of them. “Do you just get off on the whole 'I'm an Omega, I have power and I'd like to see you challenge me about it' thing?” He felt as if it was something he didn't really need answered.

“No. I don't.” Newt smirks as he looks over to Zart. “But Minho does.” 

“Newt, was that necessary?” The Alpha doesn't even seem to feel the need to pull a disgusted face. “Besides we all know you make a big deal of being in charge just so you can piss Gally off. Everyone knows it.” He snorts as he takes another swing at the tree. “Especially Gally.”

“That is just one of the perks of the position. I will do whatever I can in order to piss Gally off. The more intense his anger, the better I bloody feel.” Thomas couldn't help but feel there was a general reason for Newt pretty clear hatred of Gally but he wasn't ready to ask what it was. But the thought of Gally stewing away in a blind fury was an entertaining thought to him.

“How does that work?” Thomas leans back a little, well as much as he could without falling off. “I mean you were the only omega but you are the second in command. I don't need to be an amnesiac to know that is something that doesn't happen very often. If at all.” Omega's were the bottom of the hierarchy but Newt was pretty close to the top.

“Simple.” Newt rears himself back with a sigh. “Alby is in charge so he makes the important decsions about how power is passed around. Minho is a runner so he wasn't here during the day and Minho isn't one for taking charge. Well except in bed.” The omega had a wicked smile spreading out onto his lips.

“Goddamnit Newt!” Thomas watched as Zart let out a loud groan, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the tree in exasperation. And to be honest he had the exact same line of thought as Zart. Newt did seem to have a great degree of fun bringing up his sex life with Minho. “Really!?”

The omega simply grins to himself before continuing. “And Alby didn't trust Gally all that much because he is a dickweed and he trusted me because I am wonderful and asked me to be his second in command. Sometimes when I'm sad I just think about Gally's face that day and it makes me feel instantly better.”

Thomas had to try and at least imagine what Gally would have looked like in that moment and was pretty upset when he couldn't get anywhere with it. He was sure it was a picture anyways. But more to the point he had actual questions to ask. “So why is Alby going out into the maze? He's not a runner.”

“And I'm not a bloody gardener and yet I'm doing Zart's job for him.” Newt huffs as he cuts a branch from the tree. “Besides, Alby is an Alpha and if, for some unfathomable reason, an Alpha wants to go into the Maze, all they have to do is ask Minho. Besides things are different now and he went to go and trace Ben's steps before he was stung to see if he can find something out.” Newt shrugs as he takes another swing. “Are you going to get your arse up and help or what?”

“Okay...” Because to Thomas this sounded a little bizarrely stupid. “So he is going to go back to where Ben was just stung? I mean has it not occurred that he might get stung.” If it can happen to one Alpha then it could happen to all of them who venture out of there. He looked to his side as he spotted Chuck move his way over to them, perching himself next to Thomas.

“Alby knows what he is doing, don't you worry about that, little omega.” It was a little ironic to hear the pet name coming from Newt of all people. “He knows better than all of us.” He points out, emphasising by waving the machete around.

“Be careful with that, Newt.” Chuck grins, leaning back, just to tease Newt a little.

“You be careful Chuckles or we know who the next one in the pit will be.” There was no bite to the remark, even Zart found it rather amusing.

“What is that supposed to mean, Newt? He knows better than any of us? How?” Maybe he was being too curious for his own good but it wasn't exactly something that he could help. He didn't like being in the dark about things. It was a torture to him.

“Full of bloody questions, Tommy.” Newt didn't, however, seem to enjoy being the one having to answer all of his questions. “So you know that every month someone comes up in the box.” He explains. “But someone had to be first, someone had to spend an whole month here of their own, without any knowledge of what the hell was going on, without anyone to explain all of this to them.” Another violent swing at the tree. “That someone was Alby so show a little bloody faith. Alby knows that the most important thing is that we all have each others back. Because we're all in this together” Even Chuck screwed his face up at the comment.

“Funny for you to say since you have casually stated to me that most of the Alpha's are as you eloquently put it 'Fucknuggets'” Thomas thought it might be best to just remind Newt of his earlier comments.

“I'm allowed to say it though. I'm an Omega. Thousands of years of oppression and I can say what the fuck I please.” Again Zart seemed to just hit his head off the tree deliberately. “What?”

“Newt, this isn't the omega liberation movement.” Zart offers.

“No but Newt thinks it is.” Chuck laughs, leaning forward a little. “One man omega army.”

“Two man now, actually. Get it right, Chuckles.” Thomas found himself waving his arms at Newt's comment. He was not getting dragged into this one.

“You have to wonder what the people who put us in here were thinking. I mean A large group of Alpha's and Beta's and one solitary omega for three years.” Something struck Thomas. “What if we're like some of the last people on earth and they need to repopulate or something.”

“That idea was thought of very early on. By Gally typically. Although that was when I told him I would rather gut myself with a knife that let him come anywhere near me with that tiny thing he calls a dick.” Both Chuck and Zart seemed to choke on their own spit at the comment.

“Gally kinda has this old belief that omega's are supposed to subservient to an Alpha's demands and the such. Doing whatever an Alpha wants them to do.” Chuck leans in to Thomas once he composed himself, telling him something he had already pieced together for himself.

“Thankfully we have decent Alpha' like Alby who actually see me for the wonderful creature I really I am.” He gave another wave of the machete. “I am being a breeding bitch to nobody.”

“Except Minho?” Thomas thought he should just add the comment on before Newt had the chance to. The other omega didn't give a worded reply, he simply just wriggled his brows. “I wonder how Gally feels about that comment.” And omega not doing what he is supposed to do.

“I personally couldn't give two shits about what Gally feels.” Newt gave another thump to wood as he spoke, rather violently so Thomas could only imagine that Newt was pretending the tree was Gally's face.

“I'm pretty sure you could go on all day about how much you hate Gally.” Thomas teases, well somewhat, he really actually thought there was a chance that Newt could just go on a continuous rant about the more brutal Alpha that would last for days.

“Oh he could.” Zart raises his head. “That's not even a joke, he could.”

“And I am very proud of that fact I will have you know.” Newt smiles.

Soon the rain began to came in, making the conditions a little hard to work in causing all of them to flee under the homestead. The hours were coming in fast and Thomas started to notice everyone was starting to get a little antsy, nervous. Alby and Minho were supposed to be back by now but they weren't

He kept himself leaning over one of the posts, eyes watching the doors to the maze. “What happens if they don't make it back?” He peered over his shoulder to look at Newt who looked as if he was trying not to worry but the sarcastic disposition had faded entirely. His face had drawn in and Thomas noticed he seemed to be shaking a little.

“They're gonna make it.” Maybe it was the utter faith he had in the two Alpha's or maybe it was just wishful thinking on Newt's part. Or the panic of being separated from Minho. But whatever it was, he didn't seem fully invested in his response.

Thomas moved away, shifting closer to the other omega. “But what happens if they don't?” Perhaps it was something that he really shouldn't have pushed given how sensitive Newt seemed to be around the issue.

“They're gonna make it.” He repeats, trying to seem more convincing but Thomas didn't really notice anything that would make him think Newt believed his own words. More than anything he seemed scared but he supposed the thought of losing someone close would do that to you.

He thought it best to leave the other omega, taking his chances by going to see Chuck instead. Completely missing the eyes that were staring intently into his back as he turned away. 

Newt turned his head to watch Gally who seemed to just stare at Thomas without a care in the world. Alby and Minho had to get back as soon as possible because if anything happened to them, it would kill Newt. But more than that he knew what would follow. The glade would descend into hell and Gally would take charge and if that happened both he and Thomas were fucked. Quite literally.

Another hour passed by before the remaining gladers made their way towards the doors of the maze. Still without a sign of Alby and Minho. It really wasn't looking very good for any of them.  
Thomas stood himself next to Newt, god only knows he looked like he needed the moral support or what not. “Can't we send someone after them?”

“It's against the rules.” Gally spat back immediately and Thomas really did want to punch him in the face. “Either they make it back of they don't. Its as simple as that.”

“He's right.” Thomas really did start to feel worried when Newt seemed incapable of giving a smartass retort to Gally. The other omega looked down right petrified. “We can't risk losing anyone else.” Thomas could tell that it was killing Newt. His arms were wound around himself, nervously tight in an weak effort to try and comfort himself.

The moment the wind blew out from the maze without the two Alpha's in sight, Thomas swore he actually heard Newt's heart crashing against his stomach in despair. 

“Oh no.” Chuck summed it up pretty pleasantly and pretty simply as the surround metallic clunking began and the walls began to slowly close up when something caught in Thomas' sights.

“There!” It was about damn time as he finally spotted Minho but something wasn't quite right about what was going on. It looked as if he was carrying Alby on his back.

“Something's not right.” Newt seemed to be edging as close to the maze as he could without actually bordering into the maze as everyone began screaming, shouting to Minho who seemed to stumble a little as Alby fell from his back. 

“Minho, you gotta leave him!” It was of no surprise that the shout came from Gally because Thomas could be assured that with Alby out of the picture, it would mean something for him. Even with just Minho still there.

All the screaming and cheering made for no use as the walls continued to seal up, inches apart from each other. “They're got going to make it.” He could hear the sickness in Newt's voice and it was something that was physically painful for Thomas to hear.

He had two choices, he could stand back and just watch. Which wasn't all that appealing so he went with option number two. Which was making a dive through the small space left to get into the maze. All he could hear was the resounding sounds of 'Thomas, No' Namely from Chuck of course.

The gladers watched in a mixture of horror and awe as the doors closed behind Thomas, leaving every single one of them speechless. None more so than Newt and Chuck.

As everyone dissipated, Newt moved closer to the sealed walls, hands trembling as he reaches up to place his hand flat over the stone, well aware of the presence over his shoulder. Had this been in different circumstances, he would have spun and landed his fist right into Gally's face. But he could barely breathe, let alone do anything else.

“When those doors open in the morning and your precious Alpha's aren't on the other side, this Glade is mine.” Newt alone didn't stand a chance of keeping control on his own and none of the other Alpha's were strong enough to challenge Gally. He felt a coil of disgust amongst many other things in the pit of his stomach as he felt the Alpha leaning down towards his ear. “You're mine.”

On the other side of the great stone walls, Thomas looked around, somewhat mystified by the Maze, it was eerie but curiosity was getting the better of him, he wanted to go deeper, he wanted to see more but his eyes just caught onto Minho kneeling down panting heavily. 

“Good job, Greenie.” He heaves, defeated. “You just killed yourself.”


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter and a little rushed and I am sorry okay. Also not sure how frequently new chapters will be out from here on out. I have a lot going on with collage work and everything but I will try.
> 
> Now onto something else, I realized this is chapter three and I have yet to give real credit. This idea was born almost a year ago when me and my best friend, Ashe, went to see The Maze Runner and I was having a very, very bad day and she proceeded to start making comments about this verse and this it was born. So it was her idea, I just shoddily write it :D Also we have seen the Scorch Trials (Many times) and we have many deplorable ideas for what is going to happen with that.

So in hindsight perhaps this was not the best idea that he had ever had. Well not that he could remember much but surely he couldn't have had many ideas that were actually worse than this one. But someone had to help, someone had to do something. And why not him? He wasn't going to be limited in his actions just because he was a goddamn omega.

Although Minho didn't really look like he had appreciated him running through the closing walls. Giving the defeat look on his features and the comment of 'You just killed yourself' Well he wasn't dead yet, was he? Although yet might just be the key word there.

He pushed himself up from his knees, looking over at Minho who had since moved to let himself collapse against one of the stone walls, puffing and panting as he directs his gaze towards closed door and Thomas had no doubt that Newt was at the other side still standing by the door. And it broke his heart. He shook the thought from his head as he crouched down to get a better look at Alby's limp body. “What happened to him?”

“What does it look like?” Minho grits out, as if he had already came to terms with what his fate was. As if he wasn't going to get back to the homestead but then again, Newt did say that nobody survived a night in the maze. “He got stung.”

Thomas' gaze shifts from the the blood seeping through Alby's shirt to the still bleeding wound on his head. “And this?”

Minho looked contemplative for a moment before his head snapped up to keep his eyes on Thomas. “I did what I had to do.” It sent a shiver of fear down his spine. One that was natural for an omega to feel in the presence of an Alpha.

He felt helpless as he was unable to tend to the wounds that Alby was suffering from even through he was knocked out, most likely from a rock directly in Minho's hand, eyes flickering between both wounds, trying to focus on that before he head the loud high pitched screech, one he had heard before on the night he got here from the homestead.

A griever.

“We have to go. Now.” He knew what that meant, it meant the two of them. It meant leaving Alby here to die and he couldn't do that. He wasn't going to do that even if the threat on his own death was imminent.

“We can't just leave him here, Minho!?” But the Alpha had already began to walk off but Thomas was firm in his resolve not to leave Alby. “There has to be somewhere that we can hide him away from the griever's until morning.” That was if they made it that long given Newt had mentioned nobody had survived a night in the maze.

There was always a first for everything and Thomas wasn't scared. Well he was a little but he wasn't frozen in fear terrified.

Although that came when a very furious Minho stormed back to him, hauling him up as if he were some kind of ragdoll to slam him against the stone walls of the maze. There was the instinct to just bare his neck in submission to try and appease an infuriated Alpha but Minho wasn't his Alpha. “Listen to me, you dumbass omega.” He could see the teeth, bared to intimidate. “Look around you, just goddamn look.” Thomas had to wonder if the fear had gotten to Minho and then he had to wonder if it was the fear of dying that he felt or the fear of never seeing Newt again. Perhaps the latter was worse than death to a mated Alpha.

“Let me go.” And to his surprise, Minho listened to him. He dropped his hand and took a few steps back where Thomas really could see the desperation on his face.

“Don't you get it? We're already dead.” Although it was something that Thomas out right refused to believe in. He was going to get out of here alive. He was going to get out of here with Minho and with Alby and they were going to make it back to the glade. He wasn't going to allow himself to think it was impossible.

“Minho, listen to me. We have to find somewhere to keep him safe, we have to at least try.” But there was no way that the Alpha was going to simply listen to him so he choose a different tactic that might persuade Minho to listen to him. “You want to at least try and get back to Newt?”

And it worked beautifully. Just as Thomas knew it would.

Minho stood with a look of scepticism in his eyes but Thomas was very aware that Minho was going to be willing to try anything that was possibly going to get him back to his omega. “What do you have in mind?”

Thomas let out a small sigh as he began to scout out the area around them, catching sight of the growing ivy on one of the walls just a little further ahead from where they currently stood. “If we can get some vines, we can hoist him up and keep him out of sight that way.” It was the only thing he could think of that could potentially keep Alby safe through the night and if they did happen to die then he should be able to prove easy to locate for the next set of runners who enter the maze.

“Are you serious? You want to string him up?” He didn't think that the Alpha would be all that impressed with his plan to do something that wasn't sit around and wait to be killed. But it was the only plan that he had and he heavily doubted that Minho had a better one.

“If you have an easier or better option then I am all ears but the way I see it, this is our only shot at keeping Alby safe.” Thomas's eyes cast down in a worry to the unconscious leader of the glade. 

“This better work shuck face or before I die, I am killing you first.” And there was a chill going down Thomas' back at the words because he did not doubt that for a single second.

He stood back as Minho set to lift Alby up once again which Thomas allowed him to do with more room. He knew he didn't have the strength that Minho had as an Alpha but he was fast on his feet, he had already proven that but hopefully this time he wasn't going to trip up and fall flat on his face which was incredibly embarrassing to think about.

Minho looked as if he was ready to give up and simply allow himself to have whatever would happen to him happen.

There was a few memory flashes to the day before when Ben had attacked him of sorts. The complete deranged look in his eyes and the strength he had, it was more than even an Alpha should have been capable of. He could remember how depraved he looked, like he was going to take what he wanted without any care of anything else.

Is that what had happened to Alby? And that led to the question of what would he have done to Minho. Thomas knew if he didn't get away he would have been raped by an insane Alpha in heat but what happened when there wasn't any omega's around? Would Alby have ripped Minho to shreds if Minho hadn't had been quick enough to knock him out. What would happen if Alby woke up?

Questions he really didn't particular want to know the answer to. He was already scared enough without sending himself into a state of pure terror.

He followed silently behind Minho as the Alpha seemed to struggle with carrying Alby's weight and Thomas was aware that the only thing carrying Minho forward was the thought of getting back to Newt. Back to his mate.

Thomas was quick to find some loose vines that would easily hold up Alby's weight. “Put him down, I can start weaving these around him.” He was sure that with anyone else, he would have got a warning for trying to order an Alpha around by Minho done just as Thomas asked of him, settling Alby against the ivy covered wall. 

The task of winding the vine's around Alby wasn't a hard one but by the time they had gotten them tight enough, night had fell over the maze. The hard task was now hauling at the vines for them to act as a lever to haul Alby upwards.

They could not have been at it for more than thirty seconds and Thomas already felt the burning ache in his arms, huffing heavily as he tried to put as much back into it as he could but it was Minho that was really doing all the work here.

“Thomas, we need to tie the ends and get out of here.” He could hear the anxiety in Minho's voice, like he was anticipating that danger was right around the corner. 

“A little further. He isn't that high up, he needs to be higher up if we want him to stay hidden.” It was the only choice that they had to save Alby. 

He watched as the body was pulled a little higher but Minho still seemed to be frantically looking around. Especially when they could both here the metallic click of the maze changing, watching as Minho's body tensed up in pure fear. “Thomas, we have to go now. Right now” 

“Just a little further.” He was going to save Alby and then they could get out of here and fend off whatever they had to for the rest of the night.

“I'm sorry, Thomas.” The words barely registered in his brain before he felt Minho pulling away and his whole body falling with the lose of most of the weight that was holding Alby up, his body skidding forward towards the wall as he struggled to keep Alby up right. 

“MINHO!?” But the Alpha was already gone just as Thomas began to hear the eerie sound of the maze and the monsters that inhabited it. The Grievers. 

He noticed a small pocket of room underneath all the ivy as he struggled with the vines, holding on as tight as he could before managing to make himself as small as he possibly could to tuck himself amongst the foliage to keep himself hidden as he heard the noises getting louder and coming closer and closer.

He knew how to keep silent, eyes darting around to see if he could find anything to tie the vines to in order to keep Alby as safe as possible. The only thing he could spot was the ivy itself which caused him to make quick work of tying a knot with the vine around the ivy and it seemed to hold.  
Thomas didn't move once he completed his task, maybe he could just keep himself hidden for the next however many hours that he needed to survive but his body was shaking from the fear of what was really out there and what had gotten Minho so damn terrified.

Whatever these Griever's were, they must have been beyond horrific and all Thomas knew was that he did not want to meet one of them.  
______________________

Newt didn't move from the doors to the maze, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He didn't want to be near the homestead and he certainly didn't want to be near Gally especially in the knowledge of what was going to happen to him in the morning.

“You can't stay out here all night, Newt.” Once he saw the light of the torch approaching him, he was in too much of a panic to move in fear that it was Gally but his body relaxed slightly upon hearing Zart's voice. 

“Watch me.” Usually there was a bite to his tone when he expressively done the oppose to what someone was telling him to do but he didn't even have the energy to do so anymore. He stared blankly up at the doors to the maze as he pulled his knees up to his chest. “This wasn't supposed to happen, they were both supposed to protect me. Nothing was supposed to happen to them.” 

“You have to be optimistic. I know they are stuck in the maze and I know you are scared. What's the one thing I seem to just remember, a saying. There is a first time for everything.” Newt adored Zart, he did, namely because he was the most un-alphalike alpha ever and he never once looked down on Newt for being an omega. Newt was actually convinced there was a short period of time where Zart was scared of him. 

“What's that like?” He had to wonder. “What is it like being optimistic about things because I just can't be.” He couldn't hope or have faith because he had been here three years and the only thing that had really kept him going was Minho and now he was lost without him. Without his Alpha.

“Sometimes it is all I have, my optimism.” He sighs softly and Newt lifted his head to look at the Alpha with sad eyes.

“I don't. I know exactly what is going to happen to me tomorrow when those doors open and Minho isn't there, when Alby isn't there and when little dumbass omega isn't there. Every little bit of my freedom that I've had up to this point will be gone and I'll be some caged omega, meant to be completely obedient.” Newt lifted his head to look up to the top of the walls. “Maybe this time if I climb higher up.” He was almost silent as he spoke the words but Zart caught them.

“Don't you dare, Newt!” Of course Zart was going to protest, the whole reason that Zart had been assigned to be his bodyguard of sorts was his first attempt. Alby and Minho never wanted him to be alone in fear of what might happen. “Look you know I'm not going to let Gally get to you. I can keep you safe.” And while he loved Zart, he seriously doubted that he could keep him safe from Gally of all people. 

“If those doors open in the morning and my Alpha isn't with them, there is nothing to keep me here.” There wasn't anymore sadness thumping through his body, it just a crushing sense of numbness. “Better to die than to be a kept bitch to Gally.”

“But you won't be!” Zart reached out, his hand gently curling around Newt's shoulder. “I won't let him get to you. If I have to, oh I don't know, claim you as my own to keep him away from you then I will.”

Newt pursed his dry lips together as twisted his head to look at the older glader. Sweet, sweet Zart who had the best intentions and was too good to be stuck in this place with all these people. “He'll kill you to get to me and we both know it.”

______________________________________________________

They both knew that the only other two Alpha's that Gally was afraid of was Alby and Minho. Everyone knew they didn't stand a chance against him.  
Thomas felt like he has been drifting in and out of consciousness but he couldn't be sure if he actually had been asleep or not. His body ached from being curled up into the tight position for god-knows how long. He tried to stretch his legs out but it proved difficult in the confined space that he was almost trapped within. The ivy was tangled around his limbs, causing Thomas to wriggle and flail around in a weak attempt to free himself from the entrapment.

He needed to at least stretched his limbs if only for a few seconds. Thomas rolled out of his hiding place, kicking his limbs and pulling at the ivy around his legs until he was free of it. He had to be thankful that nobody could see him, rolling around like a child on the floor of the maze.

His thoughts suddenly went out to Minho, he had no clue was to where the Alpha had gone or what had happened to him but he had to be hopeful that he had found somewhere to hide out. He didn't want to get out of here and be the one to tell Newt that his mate had been killed. The thought rattled him to his very core.

He was brought out of the dizzying and terrifying line of thought by the sound of a metallic clanking, like moving steps and his made his heart sink into his stomach as he slowly looked over his shoulder, his whole body shaking in fear as he caught sight of what he could only describe as a grotesque looking spider-like creature with mechanical limbs.

He just had enough sense left in his brain to force him off to the side to hide around the other ivy coated wall, his heart thumping heavily in his chest and the sweat knitted in his brows. He was almost frozen with fear of what those things could do to him if he was found.

He conjured enough bravery to poke his head around the corner, seeking out if that thing was there but the coast was clear, giving Thomas a little more breathing space but he did not feel safe in the slightest going back into his old hiding place even if it had kept him enclosed thus far.

He kept pacing backwards, making sure that nothing was coming towards him. He wanted to worry about Minho in this moment but all he could focus on was how scared he felt and trying to keep himself alive. He kept his steps fast until he realized he had stepped in something, his eyes casting down to look at the disgusting thick, green, mucus like substance “Gross.” He shook his leg a little to get his foot out of the disgusting substance but getting free meant nothing as he suddenly felt the thick substance dripping down onto his shirt and he would have felt sick if the fear and taken shape in his veins and he lifted his head to see the griever above him, perched half on the wall.

Nothing seemed to register in his brain except the need to just get up and flee which is exactly what he done, running as far and as fast as his legs would take him, twisting around all the corners he could find in the hope that he would lose the creature that he could hear chasing him through the maze.

He was sure he was lost and he had no way of knowing how long he had been running for, all he knew was the pain in his body was too intense and he knew that he couldn't keep going for much longer and he knew the griever wasn't going to stop chasing him until he was caught.

He skidded to halt as he saw the wall right ahead in front of him. He was too close to just giving up, giving in and stopping. It didn't seem as if there was much of a life to live for in the maze anyway.

He didn't move, just stared at the ivy covered wall before he felt something crashing into him but there was a feeling of hands gripping at him, almost clawing at him.

“You are the dumbest omega I have ever met in my goddamn life.” Minho looked exactly how Thomas felt but he knew the Alpha wasn't going to give up without a fight. Minho had something in the glade to return to. “Move!”

He didn't feel like he was running on his own feet, moving like he was being hauled down the long stretch by Minho's strength. The Alpha would at least know what he was doing given the fact he was a runner. “Keep going, keep going! The maze is changing, we're going to lose it.”

He stumbled after the Alpha as he turned towards a closing segment of the maze, noticing how the walls were slowly starting close over. Thomas watched as Minho started to bomb through the length passage but he waited if only for a few seconds. He might have had a build up of fear in his body but he was going at least do something with all of this. He waited until he spotted the griever coming towards him.

“Thomas, what the hell are you waiting for, lets go. Run!” And he would, he would take that advice on board but not before he taunted a griever which he was just about to willingly give himself up to prior to Minho finding him. 

“C'mon then. Come and get me.” The words were barely out of his mouth before he began tearing down the passage which was getting smaller and smaller and he had to hope to whatever deity was out there that this would work.

“What the fucking fuck are you fucking doing!” He could understand Minho's worry but all he kept doing was focusing on the Alpha in front of him. He was still shaking on his feet as Minho drew closer and closer to him, barely escaping the passage as it closed over, trapping the griever` within.

“That was smart. But you are still a dumbass.”  
_____________________________________

The doors cracked open the next morning and Chuck was already bouncing on the balls of his feet. He hadn't been able to sleep all night out of worry. He looked over at Newt who still lay on his make shift bed by the wall, eyes staring utterly vacantly while Zart was snoring as he lay, rather uncomfortably looking over a box.

“Get up, Get up!” He knew they had to be safe, he knew they had to have survived. He had utter faith in Thomas. A few pockets of gladers came around them as Newt slowly started to moved, almost robotically, whilst Zart seemed to jerk himself away the second Newt moved.

Chuck had his fist clenched as he looked into the maze, heart dropping when he couldn't see a damned thing. No Minho, No Alby and No Thomas.

“I told you, Chuck.” It sounded as if every tiny strand of energy had been sucked out of his body. He was pale and sickly looking. Chuck couldn't even bare to face him as he turned away. Things were going to be different from now on, in ways that weren't really going to benefit any of them bar Gally and his ego.

Newt was stumbling as he walked back to the homestead, ready to face the fact of what was going to happen to next. Ready to face what would now be his life of hell, just like it had been before Minho. Now seemed like a good time to take the easy option but Zart was never going to let him.

“No way.” He barely registered the shock in the other Alpha's voice before he felt Zart's hand gripping at his shoulder.. “Newt.” The omega's head snapped up to look at Zart whose attention was given back to the Maze, causing him to wonder what the hell he was looking at. And then he saw it.

“Yeah!” Chuck grins as they all began to rush back towards the maze when the figures appears. 

Minho and Thomas both grumbling in pain as they carried Alby out from the Maze, Thomas looking a little worse for wear but he didn't have the strength that Minho had to pull this off. His arms felt like they were on damn fire. He couldn't help but smile as they crossed the line, easing Alby down to the ground and letting out a sigh and the burning stopped, at least a little, up his arms.

Everyone hurried around them, looking at Alby, the med-jacks hurrying over to take priority over the Alpha. He was still alive so maybe they could do something to help him. An audible hiss coming from everyone as they saw the sting.

“You saw a griever?” Chuck was oddly over excited about the topic of conversation as he tried to get as close to Thomas as he possibly could, still practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Yeah, Chuck, I saw one.” He smiles.

“He didn't just see one. He killed it.” And if that wasn't something that cause a lot of shock then he didn't know what was. It would certainly be something that would have to be discussed later as the gladers began to carry Alby off, leaving Chuck, Thomas, Minho and Newt by the maze. A moment of silence before Newt tackled Minho to the dirt. 

“You fucking dumb Alpha.” Newt's fingers gripped into Minho's shirt as he burrowed his face into the Alpha' neck with a small huff. Newt's body shaking as he came to term with being reunited with his Alpha. “Don't you ever fucking do that to me again!”

“I missed you too, shuck face.” Minho sighs as he rubs slowly up Newt's back, knowing how panic-y and worried his mate must have been, he did look as if he hadn't slept at all. “So don't go getting all insulted and the such.”

Thomas didn't even want to think about how hard it must have been for Newt, he actually felt horrendously guilty for leaving him but he had no doubt in his mind that he done the right thing. Besides they were back now. So it couldn't be all that bad.

“C'mon, you need to get cleaned up!” Chuck urged and Thomas had to be thankful he had his little brother of sorts to her him. “Beside, I think Minho and Newt need some alone time.”

Thomas didn't doubt it as he rose himself to his feet, walking back to the glade with Chuck being completely unaware of the heated glances thrown his way from both Newt and Minho.


	4. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry guys at how long this has taken. NEARLY EIGHT MONTHS.   
> I have had a lot going on and things have been stressful so I tried to priorities and this just...didn't come close but I am back now and I hope....I hope, this might make up a little for the wait.  
> I swear I won't be this long for chap 5

Chapter Four: Unexpected

 

A meeting had been called in light of the events that just transpired and although Thomas found that it was no surprise, he could foresee himself being in grave amounts of trouble. He bit furiously along the line of his bottom lip has his mind tried to come up with every imaginable thing that could happen to him. Maybe he would be banished like Ben, maybe he would locked in the pit. Surely not.

As for Gally, the Alpha was furious about the ruling breaking that had taken place but Thomas had a feeling that wasn't the only thing that Gally was angry about. He suspected it might have had something to do with Minho and Alby actually coming back when despite everything that had happened before, they should not have. The three of them should all be dead but here they all were, back in the glade.

“I think you are worrying about this all too much.” Chuck hadn't left his side since he returned to the glade, the beta's loyalty was astonishing. He was so concerned about his welfare, it was nice to have someone who cared for him, even if Thomas felt he had to be the one being protecting Chuck given the beta had to be at least three years younger than him. Omega or not, Chuck had to be the one that he looked after.

He watched as Chuck bound the scrapes up his arm with a thin and rather irritating bandage. “What do you think is going to happen to me? I know Gally isn't happy that I ran off into the maze. What is he going to do, cage me up for the rest of eternity?” There was a thick sneer in his voice because it honestly sounded like something that the Alpha would actually try to do.

Chuck, for as much as Thomas could tell, didn't seem overly worried about the consequences of his actions. “Newt isn't going to let anything bad happen to you. You've also got Minho back to you up. And even if you didn't have him, there is no way Newt would allow something to happen to you.” And maybe that was his saving grace. “Newt will come to your defence, don't worry.” Thomas noticed the way Chuck seemed to excited about everything that had happened. “I still cannot believe that you killed a griever. That makes you some kind of legend now, I mean not even an Alpha has managed that before.”

“Well believe it cause it happened, Chuckles. And just because an Alpha can't do it, doesn't make it impossible.” Thomas snapped his head up to find Newt standing only a few feet away from them, he didn't look as vacant or as broken as he had done earlier in the morning when they returned back to the glade. “You can go with the others, I need to have a moment alone with Tommy, please Chuck.”

There was a curl of anxiety in the pit of his stomach as Chuck backed away from him, out of the sleeping area of the homestead and bounding off towards where everyone else had been gathered in their absence. “Newt, I...”

“Tommy, you brought him home to me. You brought both of them home to me.” There was untold amounts of relief in Newt's voice as the other omega crept closer toward him and Thomas felt the anxiety slipping away. “Tommy, I owe you everything. You have no idea.”

“You don't owe me anything, Newt. I mean someone had to do something.” Something that he was about to get into trouble for. He was literally going to get disciplined for saving Alby and Minho's lives. “What's going to happen to me now?”

He watched as Newt came to a sudden stop, their knees knocking against one another's. “Nothing. You are forgetting who is in charge in Alby's absence and it sure as hell isn't Gally. He just likes to think he is in charge.”

“Did anything happen to you, when Alby and Minho weren't here?” Thomas had no doubt that Gally wanted an omega, he saw the way the creepy Alpha's eyes seemed to be constantly lingering on him. But with him gone as well as the other two major Alpha's, he was free to go after Newt. The taller omega dropped his head a little, as if he was ashamed.

“He told me that I would be his, that I would belong to him if those doors opened and nobody was there. And I go on about being just as good as an Alpha but even I know I'm not a match for Gally on my own and none of the other Alpha's are either. The only two that could ever go against him are Alby and Minho.” Newt's head snapped back up to gaze at Thomas. “But that isn't going to happen because you brought them back.” Had it been anyone else, Thomas would have backed himself up a little when Newt leaned down to get to his level, feeling his body flare with heat as he feels Newt's hand curls around his cheeks. 

“I-It's really not a big deal.” His couldn't stop the flustered heat that was burning onto his face as he stared back at Newt.

There was only a huge smile wrapping onto Newt's features before he leaned in closer and Thomas felt the soft lip's brushing up against his own, causing him to freeze up in shock. This could not be happening, this was not happening to him. He was so lost in his own panic that he didn't even realize his body working on its own accord. His hands pressing gently against Newt's chest as he pressed back into the kiss, tilting his head to the side in order to deepen the embrace which only seemed to drive Newt forward.

Their hands began scraping at one another in a frenzy as if they were both touch starved, panting heavily into their kiss as it got more intense before Thomas had a moment of clarity in the haze of desire.

Newt was a kept omega, he was mated to Minho. And if Minho found out about this, he was going to kill him.

The thought gave him enough strength to gently shove Newt away from him even if he had to confess that he didn't want to. He want this.

“We should. go.” He didn't want to start a fight with Newt but he couldn't look him in the eye. He felt like he had just betrayed Minho and that Newt had just done the same.

Newt still looked thoroughly pleased with himself as if he had just heavily made out with someone who wasn't actually his mate. “C'mon then, your fate is about to be decided.” Newt turned on his heel, as if what had just happened was a small trivial matter of no meaning.

 

Everyone was gathered in to the large meeting tent of sorts whilst Thomas was perched onto a wooden box for all to see. It was like a judgement was about to be passed around him. Everyone was sat down except from the keepers who stood around him, Newt, Zart and Frypan at one side of him, Winston and Minho at another. The latter of the two Alpha's who he still couldn't actually look at in the eye in fear of giving something away. He felt so sleezy for what he had just done.

All attention, however, was all Gally who stood right at the front and who seemed to be conducting whatever the hell this was meant to be in the first place. Although Thomas could take joy the the look of pure hatred that ripped across Newt's features as he watched Gally pacing the flooring.

“Things are changing and of that there is no doubt.” Even as the Alpha spoke, Thomas felt sick to his stomach. “First Ben gets stung in broad daylight, then it happens to Alby.” Gally's gaze travelled back to Thomas causing the omega to suddenly drop his head. “Then this omega decides to take it upon himself to go into the maze which is a clear violation of the rules. Omega's have no place in the maze.”

Thomas didn't miss the way Frypan quickly gripped onto Newt's shoulders to almost hold him back.  
“Gally, he did save Alby's life. I'm pretty sure we can excuse a broke rule for that.” It was a nice feeling to have someone standing up for him. Although Thomas had to view the glade right now as a division of power between Newt and Gally. He had to view it as two sides and Thomas had no doubt he would be behind Newt in this instance.

“Did he?” The sneer in Gally's voice filled Thomas with a burning rage and he assumed that everyone could tell judging by the looks he was getting by the keepers at the sides of him. “We have co-existed with these things for three years and now this omega,” The way Gally spoke the word with such venom explained everything to Thomas, explained why Newt hated him as much as he did. “has killed one of them. Who know what that could mean for the rest of us.”

Thomas knew he wanted to do something, wanted to say something to plead his case and chances are Newt would give him that opportunity later on. It was good thing to have the acting commander of the glade on his side, evidently in more ways than one as their previous encounter would suggest. An encounter that Thomas was still trying to wrap his head around even in this more serious moment.

“What are you suggesting?” It was obviously that Newt was struggling greatly to appear cordial to Gally, the tell-tale sign was in the tone of voice that he was gritting out through his teeth. 

“He has to be punished.” And Thomas felt a cold curl of dread slipping down his spine at the words. God could only know what those words meant in Gally's mind. He already wanted to just run away in pure terror.

Silence took hold of the area for a moment that was far too long for Thomas's own liking. There was no way Newt was just going to hand him over to Gally and agree to this, right?

“Minho,” Newt cocked his head to the side, trying to stay relaxed as he could in this position. And to Thomas it was odd to see Newt who was Minho's mate, addressing him so formally. Especially given the first time he saw them interact, Newt was drunk and hanging over his mate.

“No, you don't get to ask Minho because you know whatever you say, he'll agree with you.” Gally snapped back at Newt. “You can ask Fry or Winston because we all know you have Zart in your pocket as well!” As far as Thomas understood, Zart was Newt's bodyguard's of sorts so that wasn't really 'having him in his pocket' as Gally tried to project.

Thomas was expecting Minho to step in, get Gally told for addressing him mate in such a manner. But Minho did not step in because he didn't actually need to.

“Who did Alby make acting leader in his absence?” Newt was surprisingly calm as he began to speak. “Was it you?” An almost sadistic smirk was tugging on Newt's lips. “No. It wasn't you.” Newt began to saunter forward just a little leaving Zart and Fry looking a little concerned. “He put me, an omega, in charge.” Thomas could tell how much the thought tugged at Gally at the thought of an omega being in a position of power over him. Which was fun.

Then Newt's composure snapped.

“I am the bloody leader of this fucking glade in Alby's absence so I can ask who I damn well please and I do not need your fucking permission to do so!” Thomas was taken aback by the viscous retort from the omega, and he wasn't the only one. Even Minho looked astonished. “So shut the fuck up whilst I am speaking and if you interrupt me again I will put you in the fucking pit!”” 

Thomas wanted to stand up and applaud but he doubted it would be seen as acceptable but he did enjoy the looks of pure joy and amusement on Fry and Zart's faces. He had to assume that this had never happened before, at least not in such an explosive capacity. 

Newt seemed to compose himself after taking a second to revel in Gally's expression as he didn't seem happy in the slightest that an omega had dared to snap back at him in such a public audience. Thomas had a flicker of fear for what would have happened to Newt if Minho wasn't around. “Anyways before I was so rudely interrupted.” The omega stretched out his neck before twisting his head to look at his mate. “Minho, you were with him so you will have the best idea on what to do with him.”

Thomas still couldn't bare to look at Minho in case something flashed on his face, in case he gave something away by his expression. He didn't exactly feel like having the shit kicked out of him by an Alpha who was over possessive of his mate but the Alpha only gave a quick glance in his direction, not enough to really tell much from his face.

“All I can say is that I know one thing about this omega dumbass,” Thomas could tell he didn't mean in a term to mock him for being an omega. Minho didn't come across as someone who would tear down omega's. Newt wouldn't be with him if he was. “He stayed behind to help Alby when I turn tail and ran for my life.” The was a small snicker that floated through the arena, falling from Newt's lips causing Minho to gave a shape glare in his direction before containing. “Thomas stayed back to help Alby and saved his life in the process so I don't actually know if he is just incredibly brave or if he is incredibly stupid.”

Thomas wasn't sure if he felt insulted or complimented from Minho in his explanation but he done nothing, simply keeping his head down. He watched as Minho kept his eyes away from him and he was thankful for that.

“Whatever was going through this dumbass' head, we need more of it in the glade. I don't give a shit about the fact he's an omega, I say we make him a runner.”

Thomas's memory of Newt's words ringing in his ear from a few nights ago distracted him from the bursting commotion from everyone else in the arena. The words of 'Only Alpha's could be runner' and here was Minho, a big strong Alpha with obvious influence in the glade, openly voicing that an omega should be be a runner. He rose his head up just enough to see to certain expressions. First was the look of uncontrolled horror on Gally's face at the very thought of an omega being permitted to go into the maze. Second was the look of pure joy on Newt's face as he stared back at his mate.

“No!” The only one to hold the obvious opposition to it was Gally. Well he was the only one voicing it at the very least. “We are not making an omega a runner.” His voice was ragged with bitterness and fury. “If you think that breaking the rules is a good idea, need I remind you that we have all be kept together by one simple thing and it has been the rules that we place on this glade and on all of us and we implemented the rule that only Alpha' could go into the maze for a reason a and I know that if Alby was here then he-” 

Thomas was sure that Gally would have went on a huge rant that would have left him in a fit of rage and he was sure Newt would just moved over to punch him without any care of the consequences. But his speech was interrupted by a howling and blaring sound that gave Thomas more discomfort than he wanted to admit to.

He watched as Newt was the first one who slipped back out into the open of glade given he must have known exactly what the noise was. And the rest of the glader's seemed to follow in a mass of what Thomas could only assume to be confusion. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to follow them out but he was only here because Gally was pissed off, he got up to swift follow after them all and finding Chuck to latch onto the small beta boy. “What is going on, have I missed something?”

“The box is coming back up?” Chuck sounded almost worried and Thomas pressed a reassuring hand on his shoulder even if he didn't know what he was really reassuring him about.

“Yeah, and it shouldn't be.” The voice behind Thomas made him jump in fright, namely because he thought Minho had followed right after Newt when he left. And he was still uncomfortable being in the Alpha's presence as he had been for about the past fifteen minutes.

He didn't run like everyone else had but he kept himself as closer to Chuck as he could, still feeling Minho slinking behind them which didn't help counter his uneasiness. It didn't help but by the time he got around the edge of the box when he spotted Newt down in the cage which he had came up in, looming over an unconscious girl. That seemed to amp up the confusion that was ripping through the glade.

“Newt, there is something in her hand.” Thomas couldn't help but feel some concern for Newt as the omega leaned down to unfurl the girl's fingers to pull out a small piece of paper, slipping it out of her grip.

“She's the last one ever?” Newt didn't seem overly concerned about the words as his brow furrowed down in confusion, not seemingly interested in the girl herself. More with the note that his fingers curled around. “What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?”

There was an eerie silence that was cast over the other gladers and Thomas felt incredibly uncomfortable as he mulled over the words and to him it was pretty clear what it meant. He nipped around his lips, waiting for someone to say something to end the uncomfortable silence. But it came in the form of an unexpected gasp from the girl who was suddenly looking less dead in the cage aside Newt.

“Thomas.” His voice sounded tight and shaken before she slipped back into unconsciousness just as quickly as she had awoken, leaving Thomas and everyone around him in the same state of bewildered confusion. He had no idea who this girl was and he had absolutely no idea how she seemed to be aware of him, all he knew and all he could feeling was the eyes of every glader bearing into him.

“Still think I'm overreacting?” Gally sneers loudly and that was of no surprise to Thomas but he felt a reassuring hand being weighted on his shoulder, twisting his head to look up at Minho who only seemed to be sending a sharp glare back in Gally's direction.

“Right, Zart and Jeff, get her out of there and get her to the medjack's tent.” Thomas' eyes flicked over towards Newt who looked even more stressed out than he had been previously. “Everyone else  
back to normal duties, we're going to carry on like normal.”

Thomas smiled softly down to Chuck, “I'm going to go and see Newt, I'll be back as soon as possible.” He felt as if he would get more information out of Newt if he stuck closer to him, even if he still felt somewhat uneasy in the other omega's presence. He highly doubted Newt would attempt to kiss him again, especially given the sort of situation they were currently in.

He hurried off among the chaos that the Glade had gotten itself into, avoiding anyone who didn't look like Newt which was everyone else in the glade. It didn't take Thomas all that long to actually find Newt who seemed to be engaged in a rather serious conversation with Minho and it almost stopped Thomas in his tracks because they could have been talking about anything, something that could land Thomas in serious trouble.

He kept a serious head on as he rushed towards them, butting into the conversation without care. “What's going on? What are we going to do?” Newt was acting leader of the Glade so every decision from here on out was going to come from him and the stress was already showing on the other omega's features.

“I don't know. We need to go and see the girl.” Newt's voice was tight with frustration as he pushed past both Minho and Thomas to head towards the med-jack's tent, leaving Thomas to just stand and stare after him for a moment.

“I wouldn't worry, once Newt gets a hold on a situation then everything will work out.” Thomas listened to Minho's voice behind him before the Alpha clasped a large hand on his shoulder, causing his body to shudder totally under the touch, feeling a great disappointment when the touch dropped from his shoulder and Minho moved around him to follow Newt and all Thomas could really do was follow Minho like a lost puppy.

He caught up with the pair just as they entered the tent where the girl was being treated, it was a tense atmosphere and one that Thomas could barely stand, it was like a weight crushing down on him. He said nothing as he crept forward behind Minho and Newt, catching sight of Alby on one of the beds as he writhed and panted in agony. Part of Thomas wondered if it was really the humane thing to do, saving him. Especially if this was the end result of it all.

He shook the thought from his mind as he moved closer to Minho and Newt, having to peer over the two of them to catch a glimpse of the girl who was laid out on her side, her waves of chestnut hair covering half of her face. She looked peaceful and it gave Thomas a sense of calming, to know that she was at least comfortable.

“What's up with her? Why isn't she waking up? What do we know about her?” Newt barely took a breath between his questions as his gaze seemed to focus totally on Jeff who did not look impressed in the slightest which left Thomas with some degree of worry.

“I got my job the exact same way as you did, Newt.” Jeff didn't seem to appreciate Newt's demanding questions. “I don't know what is going on with her or who she is?”

Thomas caught sight of the rather insulted look on Newt's features. “I got my job because I was the best bloody person to lead in Alby's absence. What do you think I'm not capable of doing that?”

“Nobody said that, Newt.” Minho commented.

Thomas could tell Newt was frustrated and he wasn't sure he enjoyed seeing the state the other omega seemed to get in when he was frustrated. He kept his mouth shut as he watched the unspoken dialogue between Minho and Newt, knowing they were having a whole other conversation with just a glance of the eyes. It was unreal. But he watched carefully as Newt only elated a grumble as he turned back to look back at him.

“Do you know her?” It sounded almost accusatory the way Newt spoke but Thomas didn't take insult to it. Newt was under a lot of stress and he could sort of understand it.

“No.” He replied softly.

“Really?” Naturally Newt seemed very sceptical which Thomas understood. “Because she said your name. It was the only thing she said and you are the only Thomas in the glade.”

“Newt, calm down. He said no.” There was not outright Alpha command on Minho's part. Just a soothing voice to try and calm Newt down before he ended up having a huge freak out due to the mountains of stress that just seemed to keep building up on him. Thomas doubted that Minho would ever trying and 'Alpha' Newt because he suspected Newt would try and kill him for it.

“Anyways, I think we should maybe focus on the note that she came up with.” Other than trying to figure out who the girl was whilst she was sleeping because that was just going to waste time for everyone.

“We can worry about the note later.”

“Newt, she is asleep. We're not going to get any closer to who see is anytime soon. Instead of wasting time we should at least think about the note.” He didn't want to seem like he was imposing in on Newt's leadership but it was the best course of action.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment and Thomas half wondered if Newt was going to punch him in the face which would make for a total switch to what Newt had done to him earlier.

“He's right.” Jeff added. “If we have no supplies coming up in the box. How long do you think we can last out here on our own?”

“Nobody said that.” In the short time Thomas had been in the glade, he had grown close to Newt but in one moment he had to think that it was such a good thing that Newt was pretty. Because he was a little bit of a dumbass and judging by the look on Minho's face, he was thinking the exact same thing. “We can wait it out until she wakes up because what I need is for someone to have answers.”

Having answers would help. Thomas was left in a state of thinking for a few seconds before he realized he could at least have a chance at some kind of an answer. Maybe not to the girl but to the maze itself. He refused to waste anymore time, standing around and doing nothing. He turned on his heels to storm away from Minho and Newt.

“Where the bloody hell are you going!?”

“To get some answers.” He might as well be honest and he had a high doubt that Newt was actually going to stop him. It would be an insult to Newt's own pride to order another omega what to do. So his relationship with the omega who at this moment happened to be utterly in charge on the Glade was working spectacularly in his favour.

Storming through the medjack's tent could have looked dramatic but he was pretty sure nobody cared what he was doing. He didn't care if he was going alone into the maze, his curiosity was overpowering his self-preservation which wasn't a good thing but again he didn't care.

“Thomas!?” If he stopped to acknowledge the voice calling out to him, he would have been stopped from getting to the maze so all he did was keep on walking, knowing the voice behind him. “Hey!” It didn't last long before his arm was caught in a gentle hold to tug him back a little. His head turning to catch sight on Minho who looked somewhat confused by what was going on. 

“Let me guess, did Newt send you to check on me?” Not that he needed Minho to actually confirm that one for him. He still felt on in the Alpha's presence since just over an hour ago, Minho's mate had kissed him but that felt like a lifetime ago already.

“He knows you are going to do something stupid.” Well at least Minho didn't mince his words. “Why the hell do you want to go back out into the maze, Thomas? We just got out.”

It astounded Thomas how comfortable Minho, and the rest of the gladers, seemed to be in the comfort of the homestead. Although they had been here for three years, in time they would have settled and gotten used to all of this but Thomas just couldn't imagine doing that.

“Minho, there is a dead griever in that glade. That is something hat could give you the answers that you have been looking for in the past three years. Are seriously telling me you don't want to find out?” The alpha was oddly silent for a moment and Thomas wondered if he was going to have to fight his case a little more. “Look, I'm going in there for find that thing and if I go alone well then I will just have to go in alone.”

He watched as Minho let out a defeated sigh. “You know I can't let you go out there on your own.” Thomas may only have been here a few days but he already knew how to manipulate Alpha's and it was an incredible talent. “Meet me in the woods in half an hour.”

Minho left him to dart back into see Newt and Thomas was left in a sate of being half worried and half excited because he was getting to go back into the maze.

He was gonna get his answers.


End file.
